Opposites Attract
by hopelesslydevoted.xx
Summary: Pansy extracts revenge on Draco by slipping Hermione a love potion that makes her fall head over heels for him. But what happens when the only way to break the love potions spell is for Draco to fall in love with Hermione? (Not the greatest at summaries, so give it a read!)
1. Chapter 1

**Opposites Attract**  
**Chapter One**

Hermione was once again spending her night in the library engrossed in her studies. Since she was the Head Girl she wanted to be ahead of her studies even more than usual. She needed to keep her grades as high as possible in order to keep her position. Not that anyone was even remarkably close to her marks, besides the Head Boy that is. However, as it stood, her marks were still higher than Malfoy's, much to his dismay. She knew that if Malfoy somehow managed to get higher grades then her that he would rub it in her face, and that she would not be able to handle. Hermione was very competitive when it came to her grades. She knew that everyone thought of her as a walking encyclopaedia, and she was fine with that. She liked being intelligent, it made her stand out from all of the other students that attended Hogwarts. That was the reputation that she had been given the moment she walked in that school. She was proud of that title.

Another reason that Hermione spent most of her nights in the library was because Dumbledore had decided that the heads were to share a dorm this year. This was clearly another one of his master plans to make the houses try to get along by placing the Head Boy and Girl together in the same dorm. He had stated that "If the Head Boy and Girl who have had all these problems with one another in the past could show that they were getting along and putting their differences aside, that maybe other people would follow their example." Hermione, who never liked to disappoint people, told Dumbledore that she would try. Obviously, things were not working out as the Headmaster had wanted because Hermione and Draco were still down each other's throats whenever the opportunity permitted.

Hermione was in the middle of the textbook she was reading when she heard a shuffling sound behind her. Her eyes immediately snapped up and looked in the direction from which the sound had come from. Her eyes scanned the library, taking in every detail. If anything was out of place, Hermione would know. She knew the library like the back of her hand. She could walk the library with her eyes closed and not even come close to running into something.

She grabbed her wand from her schoolbag, and stood up silently. Hermione stealthily made her way towards where she was certain the sound had come from. Her footsteps could not be heard. She had many years of practice to perfect her way of moving around silently and stealthily with all the years that she had snuck off to the library after hours, where she had felt most comfortable.

She crept along the library, looking down every aisle of bookcases, along with every nook. If someone was in the library, she was going to find them. She was turning down an aisle, thinking she had spotted something when she heard a loud "_thunk"_ followed by a "_fuck"_ from the next aisle, which happened to be the restricted section. Changing her course, Hermione quickly paced towards the next aisle where she saw a figure in all black, except for the platinum blond hair that was visible even in a limited amount of light.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Hermione asked suspicious. It was after hours, and the head boy was sneaking around in the library of all places.

"None of your business Granger. Now go back to your table and do what you do best, being an insufferable know-it-all" Draco drawled lazily.

"See, I would love to do just that Malfoy, but as it so happens, you appear to be doing something that you're not supposed to be doing, as you are in the restricted section of the library" Hermione stated.

Draco stood up from his crouching position on the ground and turned towards her. "Before you try and terrorize me, maybe you should check and see if you have the facts Mudblood. As it so happens, I have permission to be in the restricted section from the old bat himself" Draco said a smirk now etched on his pale face.

Hermione took a second to study Draco. He was very attractive, Hermione would admit. With his pale, yet always perfect complexion and his strikingly unique platinum blonde hair that never fell out of place. And then there were his eyes, which were normally grey, but now looked almost silver with the way that the little light available illuminated his eyes. Hermione also noticed that he was always wearing black, which made his skin seem even more pale then it probably was, but it's what gave him the mysterious bad boy look that had the girls swooning over him.

Draco noticed Hermione scrutinizing him and raised an eyebrow. "Like what you see Granger?" he asked huskily.

Hermione snapped back to reality and looked at him. "Not really Malfoy, you remind me of an albino"

Draco looked at her confused. "And what exactly is an albino?" he asked.

Hermione smiled remembering that Draco was not used to muggle terms. "It means that you're inhumanly white Malfoy. Us muggles refer to people who can't tan and who remain white no matter what the season as an albino. You could definitely pass for one" Hermione said smiling at Draco, trying to hide her laughter.

"For your information, the ladies like my pale complexion Granger. And I guarantee I am way better looking than these albino creatures that you are referring to" Draco said defending himself.

"They're not creatures you prat, they're people" Hermione said laughing at Draco.

"Well whatever they are, do not compare me to them. As no one is comparable to me" Draco said arrogantly.

"Whatever Malfoy" Hermione said shaking her head at Draco's obvious conceit.

"Now go back to your table and leave me alone while I'm still in a reasonable mood. You never know, I may decide to let it slip that the Head Girl is breaking school rules by being in the library after curfew every night" Draco said smirking at Hermione.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows together while glaring at Draco "You wouldn't" she said.

"We both know I would Granger, so don't test me" Draco said challengingly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, her brown eyes glazing in fury as she looked at him. She knew that he would go and tell on her, why wouldn't he? A chance to get the Head Girl into trouble? He would jump at that opportunity. So she had to back down to him, and they both knew it.

Hermione was not one to back down to Draco, but she knew that he had her on this particular subject. She did not want to get into trouble for being out after hours, that could get her heads position taken away, and she cherished her Head Girl position quite a bit.

So, that's how she found herself sitting back at her table scowling down at the book in front of her. She hated showing Malfoy weakness because he was likely not going to forget it. And she could tell by the look on his face as she grudgingly backed down. He knew he had won, and that pissed her off. She didn't like Malfoy having the upper hand on her.

She listened intently to what Draco was doing since she was not able to do anything else about it. Not even two minutes later she heard his footsteps growing faint as he headed towards the library doors. She had tried to pick up on her studies from where she had left off, but she found herself too frustrated to be able to comprehend what she was reading. She had read the same line about five times when she decided it was time to give up, as she was clearly not in the mind set anymore to study, thanks to a platinum blond haired ferret.

So Hermione gathered up her books, and stuffed them into her school bag. She looked up at the clock that was hanging on the wall to her left and saw that it was only 11:00pm. She was only over curfew by two hours, which wasn't bad compared to normal. She would usually study in the library till about 1:00am. Now Hermione, unlike most people spent the majority of her time studying, which wasn't really a shocker if you thought about it.. She never used to spend all night in the library though, it was just a new habit that she had picked up recently. This was because she found herself throwing herself into her studies more to keep her mind off of things. Harry and Ron both had girlfriends now, and even though they did try and invite her places or ask her to hang out with them, Hermione would politely refuse, as she didn't like being the fifth wheel. She felt very alone, something that she would not admit to anybody. And studying made her forget about all the troubles that she was having. So, she had chosen to study and do work more profusely now than before. Had Harry and Ron been aware of what Hermione was doing, they definitely would have found a way to fix it, but as it was, Hermione was good at keeping secrets and hiding her emotions.

Hermione sighed as she left her comforts of the library and headed towards the heads dormitory, where Malfoy had probably headed to only minutes before her departure. That was the only downfall about being the head girl, having to share a dorm with the king of ferrets himself, Draco Malfoy.

Most girls envied Hermione, and she had found that a lot of girls that she thought were nice or her friends would often be giving her dirty looks. She had no idea why this was, until Ginny informed her that many of them were jealous that she was sharing a dorm with Draco. Hermione didn't understand why the girls were jealous, Draco was a complete asshole. But clearly, many girls fancied his "I'm better than everyone" attitude, much to Hermione's disgust.

Hermione found herself at the portrait to the heads dorm.

"Amore" Hermione said to the portrait, which opened once she uttered the password. (Amare means to love in Latin. I googled it.)

Hermione stepped into the heads dorm and looked around. She spotted Draco sitting on the couch with the book that he had taken from the library on his lap. He was writing something down furiously on his parchment. Draco hadn't heard her step into the room. Either that or he was ignoring her. Hermione walked by him, and on her way to her room she peered over Draco's shoulder to see exactly what type of book he had taken from the library.

The textbook was open to a page about illegal love potions, something Hermione was sure that Draco definitely did not need. She didn't hesitate a second longer, because she didn't need Draco to find her peering over his shoulder.

She continued to her room, which she had enabled to have password protection so nobody could enter the room unless they knew her password. There was only one person that Hermione had given the password to, and that was Ginny.

She whispered the password to her door so Draco would not overhear it and be able to gain access to her room. The door swung open for her, and she went inside looking around in awe at her bedroom.

She never really could get over how extraordinarily beautiful her head girls room was. Dumbledore had allowed them to choose the colour and set up of the room, and Hermione had chosen her room to be a soft yellow. Something about that colour automatically cheered her up even when she was in a bad mood. It was just a happy colour. Her window curtains and bed drapes were a light pink, which Hermione believed went with the colour of her room nicely. Her floor, she had chosen to be hard wood, as Hermione was not a very big fan of carpet. Her bed was in the left corner of the room, right up against the wall with a night stand right beside it, where Hermione kept her lap top and other necessities. On the right side of the room, just opposite the bed was a light pink bean bag chair that Hermione had insisted to have in her room, as she loved to sit in it and read long into the night. About two feet away from the bean bag chair was a white desk, which she did most of her homework and assignments on so she wouldn't be bothered. She also had a set of speakers set up which were hooked up to her iPod. She didn't have any dressers, as she had a massive walk in closet that had more than enough room to fit all of her clothes and shoes. Overall, the room was huge, something Hermione was not used to when being in the Gryffindor dorm rooms, as she had to share a room with other girls of her house, which could get to be very annoying.

Hermione walked over to the window and looked outside and sighed. She'd already been in school for a month, but to her it felt like a week. She could see that the trees and plants were starting to change colour as it was already fall, winter approaching way too soon for Hermione's liking. She couldn't believe that it was already October. She let a single tear escape from her eye as she realized that this was her last year in Hogwarts, a place she felt was like her home. She would be leaving everything behind in about a year's time. No more fooling around with friends, it would be all serious once she went to the real world.

Hermione heard a loud bang out in the common room. Normally, she would have went to investigate to see what had caused the noise, but she knew that Draco was out there, and he was more or likely the one responsible.

She heard a loud knock on her door, and went and answered it.

"Granger, I need your help" Draco said angrily, as he did not like asking for the help of others, especially from the Head Girl.

"For what?" Hermione asked curiously, taken aback.

"For a stupid potion that I'm brewing for my advanced potions class I signed up for cause I need that class to graduate. Snape has me making the hardest fucking potion possible, and you need two people for one part, and frankly, you're the only one around and I don't trust anyone else to do it" Draco stated honestly.

Hermione now understood why Draco had been in the restricted section in the library. He was in advanced potions, something that Hermione herself hadn't even taken since it was a private class. If this potion was as hard as Draco said, then obviously it would not be in one of the normal class textbooks that each student got at the start of the year. And knowing Snape, he probably did want his students to have to go elsewhere to get their information, because that was just how cruel he was. He hated making things easy.

"Alright Malfoy, but make it quick, I was getting ready for bed" Hermione said as she made her way past him into the common room.

"Bullshit Granger, you never go to sleep this early, but nice try" Draco said as he followed her to the common room.

Hermione turned and glared at him her hands on her hips "And what makes you so sure that I didn't feel like getting a good night's sleep tonight Malfoy?" she asked.

"Cause I know how you are Granger. Now shut the hell up about this crap and help me with my potion" Draco said looking at Hermione, and then looking at the way she was looking at him he added "Oh for fuck sakes..Please"

"Fine" Hermione snapped. "Now what exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Well, these last few steps need to be timed perfectly, but you also have to mix other solutions and objects together at the same time that you drop certain ingredients into the potion. So that's why I need your help. I need you to drop this into the potion when I tell you to, so I can start stirring these liquids together at the exact same time. That process has to be repeated twice." Draco said reading his instructions out of the book.

"Okay. Just tell me when to drop it in then" Hermione said.

"Alright, on the count of three Granger. 1..2..3" Draco said as Hermione dropped the object into the potion, as he started to stir his liquid components together. "Let me know when it's been a minute" Draco said as he concentrated on stirring his liquid ingredients.

Exactly a minute later Hermione said "Alright, it's been a minute, now what?" she asked.

"Now I have to pour this ingredient in, and then we need to do the exact same thing again, but this time add this ingredient here to the potion as I stir these two bottles together" Draco said pointing around to all the things that he needed.

"Okay, just tell me when to drop this in again" Hermione said.

Draco poured the first bottle of liquid into the potion that he had mixed together and then he went back to his former position "Alright, on the count of three again" he stated as he grabbed the two bottles getting ready to pour them into another container where he could mix them together. "1…2…3"

"Do I time you for a minute again?" Hermione asked.

"Yes" Draco said concentrating.

…..

"Okay, it's been a minute" Hermione said.

Draco got up and poured the rest of the liquid into the grey potion, making it turn into a startlingly bright hot pink. Draco smiled and let out a deep breath.

"I'm guessing that was supposed to happen?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Yes, it was." Draco replied lazily.

"Alright, well you're welcome Malfoy. I'm going to bed" Hermione said as she turned and went into her room closing the door behind her.

"THANKS GRANGER!" Draco yelled knowing that Hermione could hear him through her closed door, as he then made his way to his room too for a good night's rest.

**A/N: Here's chapter one! Please R&R to let me know if you guys like this story so far, and if I should continue writing. Thanks! Jessica, ox.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter Two**

Hermione awoke the next day to the sound of a continuous thumping noise that she pinpointed immediately as coming from the Head Boys room. At first, she wasn't entirely certain of what could possibly be causing the repeated banging noise until she heard a girl moan out in pleasure. Hermione shook her head in disgust. She did not believe that Draco had brought someone into their dorm and was now currently in the middle of having his way with her, and he didn't even have the decency to make sure she wasn't around.

She looked around her room as a means of distraction from what repulsive behaviour Draco was currently exerting in the room next to hers, when her eyes came upon her Ipod, which Dumbledore had allowed her to bring into the magical world. She walked over to her desk, which she had specifically asked Dumbledore to include in her room for studying purposes, and scrolled through her list of songs, until she found the artist that she was looking for.

She made sure to turn the volume up as loud as they could go on her speakers, and then hit play. Adam Lambert's voice instantly blared out of the speakers, and Hermione found herself mesmerized by his voice and talent. She had never in her life time heard someone who could sing like him. She felt a huge grin spread across her face, and she stretched her arms out wide and spun around to the beat of the music, letting her body flow along to the beats.

xx

Draco growled angrily as he pushed himself up off of the girl who was currently lying underneath him. He had warned her and told her to be quiet, as he knew Hermione was sleeping in the room next to his, and this girl had clearly woken up the Head Girl with the amount of noise she had been previously making. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration as he grabbed his emerald green silk robe off the back of his door.

Not only had being thrown into a dorm with the Gryffindor princess ruin his social life, it had also ruined his sex life too. Something that Draco did not take kindly to. He hated Dumbledore for making up the stupid rule of having the Head's live together this year to try and show some sort of house unity. Everyone in their right mind knew that it was never going to happen.

Ever since first year Draco had grown up believing that Hermione was created to absolutely ruin his life, as a punishment from the gods. He didn't know what he could have possibly done to make them hate him so, but clearly he did something. He had tried his best to ignore her as much as possible during their first year, but found it utterly impossible. The girl had a way of always ending up in the midst of trouble, and Draco was usually the one involved. They ended up seeing each other a lot more than Draco had ever wanted, so he took it upon himself to make her life a living hell.

When Draco had received the letter telling him he was Head Boy, he could honestly say that he was both pleased and surprised. Draco had expected Dumbledore to appoint either Harry or Ron, or even someone else from another house. The surprise was evident to all of the other students as well when Draco had walked on the platform wearing his Head Boy badge. He obviously knew who was going to be the Head Girl, that much had been obvious since she had stepped into the school.

His happiness at being appointed Head Boy was short lived, especially after Dumbledore made the announcement that as of this year the Head Boy and Girl were to be sharing a living quarters. Everyone in the school was shocked at the news, and he could tell from the look on Hermione's face that she was just as pleased about the living conditions as he was.

Draco made his way towards Hermione's room, where the ruckus of noise was now coming from.

xx

Hermione continued to dance around smiling until she heard a loud continuous, yet demanding knock on her door. Knowing exactly who it was, Hermione did not feel inclined to open the door, but knew he would never go away unless she did so.

So, Hermione opened the door and came face to face with a very pissed off and annoyed Head Boy.

As soon as she opened the door, Draco opened his mouth and was saying something that she figured was probably not nice, but she could not hear a word that he was saying due to the immense volume of her music. Knowing she was going to hear what he had to say eventually, she held up her finger cutting him off short. He didn't look overly thrilled at being cut off in the middle of his rant, but Hermione ignored him and turned her back on him, making her way over to her speakers. She turned them down so the music was playing quietly in the background.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked annoyed.

"What the fuck is with you playing this garbage at this time in the morning?" Draco asked angrily.

"Well it's not exactly like you were sleeping, so I didn't see why it would matter" Hermione spat back. "And Adam Lambert is not garbage."

"Adam Lamwho?" Malfoy asked confused.

"Adam LAMBERT" Hermione said loudly. "Now if you don't mind, I am going to go back to listening to him and pretending you do not exist. If I ever get woken up by you in such a disgusting and repulsive way again, I promise you that you will not only have me to deal with, but Dumbledore as well. I know he would be thrilled to hear how you are abusing your position for your own pleasure"

Draco's opened his mouth to retort, but Hermione cut him off by saying "It would be best if you remembered that you're not the only person living here" before slamming her bedroom door in his pissed off face.

xx

Draco stood rooted to the spot, staring at the now closed door that Hermione had slammed in his face merely seconds before. He growled angrily, making his way back to his room. He opened the door, making it slam against the wall, and looked around his bedroom. His bed, which was now unoccupied, was a laying in a complete tangle of green and silver sheets. He scanned the rest of his room, finally stopping when he found what he was looking for.

"Pansy! Don't touch that" Draco snapped angrily, walking across the room and snatching her hand away from his potion that he had completed last night.

Pansy didn't even turn to look at him when she said "What is it?"

"A love potion"

"I've never seen one like it before" Pansy said looking at it in awe.

"That's because you're not smart enough to conjure one of these up on your own" Draco said moodily.

Pansy turned around and faced him, still completely naked and said "I know you're an ass Draco, but why do you feel the need to take it out on the people who care about you"

"Because there is no such thing as caring about a person"

"What, so you're saying that what he have between us means nothing?" Pansy asked angrily.

"And what exactly is supposed to be happening between us Pansy" Draco asked.

Pansy looked like she had just been slapped across the face. "Well I thought I meant more to you than just a random fuck" she stated.

"I don't remember once saying that you meant anything more to me" Draco stated truthfully.

Pansy slapped him across the face and said "Fuck you Draco" before she gathered up her clothes, hastily put them on and walked out of his room, leaving him standing there alone.

Draco's face was tingling where Pansy had slapped him. He had to admit, she was pretty strong for a girl, not that he would ever admit it to her. He was not phased in the slightest about what had just taken place. They usually ended up getting in a fight like this every month or so when Pansy would take about feelings and how she cared about him, and when she found out Draco didn't feel the same way, she went all psycho bitch on him. But she always came running back to him, so Draco wasn't worried.

He knew that her words should affect him some way, but they didn't in the slightest. He really didn't care about anyone. Caring was weakness, and Draco was not weak.

He ran his hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. He didn't understand why girls got so attached. It's not like he ever one showed them he cared about them. Yes, Draco had a tendency to woo girls, but that was just so he could get them into bed. He never once made up lies about caring about them, that was just absurd.

He made his way towards his bathroom, and jumped in a hot shower so he could make himself presentable before class. He was a Malfoy after all, and they did care about appearances. When he got out of the shower, he took his usual twenty minutes messing around with his hair, until he was absolutely satisfied with the way it looked. He had grown out of slicking it all back, and now wore it in a messy, casual do that made his looks even more seductive and sexy. He dressed quickly, grabbing his Slytherin uniform and throwing it on himself before he made his way down to his first class, Potions, which happened to be with the Gryffindors.

Draco was taking two potions classes, his advanced potions class, and his regular one. He needed both.

Because of his whole argument with Pansy, and arguing with Granger beforehand, he had missed breakfast all together. He was dreading going to class, because not only did he have to put up with the Golden Trio, but he know had Pansy to deal with too.

He made it right on time, taking his usual spot at the very back of the classroom, and was relieved to see that Pansy had chosen to sit elsewhere. He scanned around the room, wondering where she was sitting when he saw her sitting next to Blaise Zabini. Blaise and Draco had grown pretty close over the years, and since Blaise was really the only true friend Draco had, he considered him his best mate.

He found it ironic, as well as amusing that Pansy had decided to sit with him today. He knew it was in her plan of trying to make him jealous, and his assumptions were correct when she moved herself closer to him, and then turned around and looked at Draco for his reaction. Draco snorted in laughter at Pansy's failed attempt to make him jealous, and when she realized he wasn't affected by her throwing herself all over another guy, she turned her back on him angrily and ignored his existence.

He heard laughter from the right side of the classroom, and soon found where it had come from. The Golden Trio, along with a couple other of the Gryffindors were smiling and laughing in a group amongst themselves. Draco looked at them in disgust. He didn't understand how they could be so happy and full of energy all the time. Stupid annoying Gryffindors.

Hermione must have felt his eyes in her general direction, because she turned towards him and gave him a hard look before she turned around again. Draco rolled his eyes at her. As if he was really all that interested in what they were laughing about.

The classroom immediately went quiet when Snape walked through the doors. Draco admired him immensely, and loved watching the reactions of all the other students as soon as Snape's presence was known. They were all scared of him, to which Draco did not know why. He was a big suck when it came down to it, he was just really good at hiding it from everyone else. Draco knew that Snape had been in love with a Mudblood, and that ever since she had passed away he had never been the same again. He assumed that's why he picked on the Gryffindors and Potter so much, they probably reminded him of her, whoever she was.

His father had mentioned it to him once, saying that Snape was a fool when it came to his feelings, falling for a Mudblood and all, when there were many Pureblood candidates who would have been a lot better suited. But Snape had always politely declined the offers, and continued on with his life.

He remembered once, when Draco was in 4th year, after the Yule Ball, that Snape had pulled him aside one time and told him as his mentor that it was okay to fall in love with someone who was not pureblood. Draco had looked at him like he was absolutely ridiculous and had said that Malfoy's didn't love. Snape had responded by saying that he had much to learn, and he would be surprised.

Draco still hadn't figured out what he had been referring to, but he had often seen Snape watching him closely. If Draco had not known Snape personally, he would have thought he was insane.

Draco snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Snape say "Turn to page 394"

**A/N: Please R&R! I'm going to be getting into some drama soon! I want this story to pick up fast so I can play around with the different relationships quick. Let me know what you think so far! Thanks! Jessica, ox.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter Three**

Draco was relieved when Potions was done for the day. He was getting sick and tired of Pansy continuously looking at him, trying to see if he was paying any attention to her or not, which, obviously he wasn't. He really didn't care less. If she wanted to play this game, then he would let her. He knew that in the end she would come running back to him anyways, she always did.

By the end of the class however, she had a mischievous look in her eye, one that Draco was not sure whether he liked or not. There was no telling what was going through Pansy's mind.

The rest of the day went by quickly and uneventfully for Draco. Pansy continued to act mischievously, especially now more than ever. When he sat down to dinner at the Slytherin table, he had heard her start giggling, and when he looked up, he saw that her and Blaise were both looking at him with amusement in their eyes. Draco shot them a look of disgust, and looked down at his plate. He had a feeling of unease, and he knew that it was a bad sign. He had a feeling the two of them were up to something, and that whatever it is, more than likely involved him.

He finished his dinner in a foul mood, not talking to anyone. People knew not to bug Draco when he got into these moods, they had learned from past experiences that a pissed off Malfoy was not great company.

Draco walked back to the dorm that he shared with Hermione by himself, as all of the other students were still finishing up dinner in the Great Hall. But Draco hadn't felt like being social and had left before everyone else, so he could avoid conversations and interactions with people. When he got to the dorm, he ended up throwing himself onto the nearest couch, leaned his head against the head rest, and closed his eyes.

At the sound of the common room door opening ten minutes later had Draco's eyes snapping open in alert. He watched as Hermione walked through the room without even realizing he was there. Either that, or she was doing a very good job at ignoring his existence. He watched as she walked into her room after saying her password, which he tried to hear but didn't, and then reappeared back in the common room ten minutes later after changing her clothes.

Hermione must have felt his eyes on her, because all of a sudden her body stiffened and she turned, and brown eyes met grey.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" She asked.

"What does it look like Mudblood" Draco drawled lazily.

Hermione's face flushed at his comment about her blood status. He had to admit, he really did enjoy getting her all riled up, it usually lead to an interesting argument. He had to admit that he was definitely surprised when she didn't retort, and instead ended up walking out of the common room, slamming the door behind her.

xx

Hermione huffed angrily as she walked down the corridor towards the Gryffindor common room. She did not understand what the hell Malfoy's problem was. She had simply asked an easy question, and he had to find a way to put her down in his answer. She hadn't even been trying to pick a fight, she was just merely asking him what he was doing. But no, clearly that was against the rules or something.

She said the password to the Gryffindor common room, and immediately all thoughts of Draco left her mind when she came across her friends who were sitting around the fireplace in the common room. She smiled as she went and took her place beside Ron and Harry on the couch. She loved how even though she had been appointed Head Girl, she was still as close as ever with her friends. She didn't know what she would do otherwise.

"Hey Hermione" Her friends greeted warmly, even though they had just eaten dinner together not too long ago.

"Hey guys" she said smiling. "So what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"Well since we're done school for the week, let's do something interesting" Seamus said with a glint in his eyes.

All the other Gryffindors around the room smiled and nodded in agreement to Seamus.

"And what exactly did you have in mind mate?" Ron asked interested.

"How about a good old game of truth or dare?" Dean said to the room.

"Ouuu! Truth or dare!? I haven't played that in ages!" Ginny said bouncing excitedly.

"Ughh.. I'm not too sure about this" Hermione said worriedly.

"Oh c'mon Hermione! Lighten up and have a little fun" Ginny said winking at her friend.

"Oh fine, whatever!" Hermione said finally giving in.

"Alright sweet!" Ginny said smirking, "Hermione, truth or dare?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ginny and said "I know I'm going to regret this, but dare"

"Okay, I dare you to kiss the first seventh year Slytherin boy that you see walking in the hallways" Ginny said smirking evily.

"WHAT!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Are you giving in already Hermione?" Seamus asked laughing.

"No, of course not!" Hermione said standing up determinedly.

"I'll go with her to make sure that she goes through with the dare" Ginny said getting up and following Hermione. "We won't be long. You guys think about what you're going to start asking when you have the chance"

Hermione walked through the halls, determined to go through with this dare. She did not want to back out when she knew that everyone else was more than likely expecting her to. Not this time, this time Hermione Granger was going to go through with the dare.

Ginny smiled as she followed Hermione walking through the halls, wondering how long it was going to take for her to back out. She knew that Hermione had kissed guys before, but she knew that she wasn't the type of girl to just walk up to a guy and pull the first move. She had to say that she was intrigued to see how this dare was going to turn out.

Hermione rounded a corner, and her eyes came upon a Slytherin robe. Her heart stopped in her chest when she realized just who it was making his way towards them. She looked back at Ginny, her eyes popping out of her head. Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her expectantly.

Hermione watched Draco walk towards them, his platinum blonde hair illuminating in the light as he walked. Hermione cursed, wondering why out of all the Slytherins, Malfoy had to be the one that she happened to come upon first. Someone was playing a sick joke on her, and she did not find it amusing.

When Draco's face came into view, Hermione's heart was beating uncontrollably fast and she felt as though she might faint. She could feel her palms start to sweat as she thought about what she needed to do. Knowing Ginny was watching her every move, Hermione walked as confidently as she could towards Draco.

xx

Draco saw Hermione approaching him, with a wild expression in her eyes. She looked like a deer caught in headlights, and he had no idea as to why. He stopped in his tracks as she continued to make her way towards him almost nervously

He saw the youngest Weasley girl standing a distance away with a look of disbelief on her face. Draco was wondering what the hell was up with these two, when his attention turned back to Hermione was now merely inches apart from him.

"Granger, what the fuck" Malfoy said taking a step back, trying to put distance between them.

Hermione took a few quick steps forward, closing the space between them. She looked at him nervously before her lips became one with his own. The kiss lasted about a second before Hermione pulled away, her face bright red.

Draco's eyes were popping out of his head as he looked at her in disgust and disbelief. "Granger what the fuck!" he repeated exclaiming angrily this time wiping his mouth off with his sleeve.

"Sorry Malfoy, had to do it. It was a dare" Hermione said before she turned around and made her way towards Ginny, who had her mouth wide open in shock, and started laughing and congratulating Hermione the second she was at her side.

Draco watched the two of them walk away, as he stood there watching their retreating figures, his anger boiling up inside of him.

xx

Ginny and Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room laughing. All heads turned in their direction as they made their way back to the circle.

"So did she do it?" Dean asked.

"She sure did!" Ginny exclaimed proudly.

"Who was it?!" Seamus asked

"You'll never believe this, but it was Malfoy!" Ginny exclaimed laughing. "You should have seen the look on his face!"

Hermione's face flushed red in embarrassment as everyone around the circle laughed as they could only picture Draco's reaction at being kissed by Hermione.

"Alright Hermione, your turn to ask" Harry said.

Hermione looked over at Seamus and smiled and said "Seamus, truth or dare?"

"Dare baby!" Seamus exclaimed.

"I dare you to take your shirt off, grab a bed sheet, tie it around your neck, and run around the castle screaming Super Seamus to the rescue!"

Everyone in the circle burst into laughter at Hermione's dare. Seamus however, smiled cockily and said "As you wish"

Five minutes later, he came down from the boys dorms with a sheet that he had magically shrunk so it flowed out perfect length behind him, which now had SS written in gold letters on the back. He was topless, and he walked down the stairs with a giant smile plastered on his face.

"How do I look?" He asked flaunting his muscles and turning around giving everyone a view of his cape.

This threw everyone in the room into hysterics. They all got up and followed him to the exit of the common room, and watched him run down the corridors yelling "Super Seamus to the rescue"

Hermione had to wipe the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard, along with many other people who could not contain their laughter.

xx

Draco was walking down the corridor, heading back towards his Head's Dorm when he heard someone screaming something in the hallways. Draco immediately turned around and drew his wand, waiting for the person.

The sight he was met with was something that he had never expected, and wished he had never had to see in his life. He watched as Seamus ran by him topless, with a red cape, with gold SS written on the back as he screamed something about Super Seamus to the rescue.

Draco figured this was another dare on the Gryffindors part, and he shook his head in disgust at the lot.

"Bloody Gryffindors" He mumbled as he entered the Head's Dorm and shut the door behind him.

**A/H: I don't know about you guys, but picturing Seamus running around in a cape yelling that literally made me laugh. Please R&R and let me know what you think! Thanks! Jessica, ox.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter Four**

Hermione awoke the following Saturday morning with a smile on her face. She was thankful that she had no classes today, as she had been up the majority of the night with the rest of her fellow Gryffindors playing truth or dare, which had ended up being both extremely fun and exciting.

She stretched her arms and legs, before getting out of bed. She walked over to hers and Malfoy's adjoining bathroom and pressed her ear against the door, making sure that it was unoccupied. After listening and hearing no one inside, Hermione opened the door and walked in. The one thing that she hated about being Head Girl was having to share a bathroom with Malfoy. The boy had a whole section just dedicated to his hair products and cologne.

She was in and out of the shower quick, and made her way back to her room. She always made sure to have short showers because she never knew when Malfoy was going to come prancing in. He already made it clear to her that he didn't care if she was using the facilities, if he wanted to use them, he would do so regardless of if she was in there or not. Thankfully, Hermione had not had a run in experience with him in the washroom yet, and was hoping that she never would.

Since it was the weekend, the students were not required to wear their normal school uniforms, and were allowed to wear whatever they liked as long as it kept most of their body parts covered. Hermione obviously abided by these rules, whereas most girls didn't. She grabbed a pair of black jeans from her closet, along with a green cashmere sweater. She magically dried her hair, not wanting to take the time to dry it the muggle way. She then also used her wand to remove the frizziness from her usual bushy hair.

Since she had already finished all of her homework and assignments, she literally had the entire weekend to do whatever she pleased. So, she had made plans with Harry, Ron, and Ginny to go to Hogsmeade. The four of them tried to take what free time they had, and spend it together because they knew as the school year progressed, free time was going to be hard to come by.

Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall, where she was to meet her friends for breakfast. She hummed as she walked, nothing being able to damper her spirits. Little did she know that a certain pissed off Slytherin had other plans for her.

xx

"Hey guys" Hermione said as she took her usual seat across from Harry and Ron, and beside Ginny.

"Morning Mione" Ron said smiling.

"Morning Ron, Harry, Ginny" Hermione said acknowledging them all individually.

"So are you excited to go to Hogsmeade and go shopping?" Ginny asked excitedly looking at Hermione.

"Excited to go to Hogsmeade, yes. Shopping with you, not so much. No offence Gin but you are literally one of those girls who shops till they drop, something that I have never done nor plan on doing" Hermione stated.

"No offence taken" Ginny said laughing. "Although, I promise you that I will get you to one day enjoy shopping as much as I do"

"I don't think that is humanly possible Gin" Harry stated. "I've never met someone who loves shopping as much as you do."

"True" Ginny said smiling. "Well then we'll aim for half as much. That I can deal with"

"Good luck" Ron said with a mouth full of cereal.

"Seriously Ronald, did your mother not treat you any manners? Do not talk with your mouth full it is very unattractive" Hermione said handing him a napkin.

Ron flushed crimson as he muttered an apology.

"Sorry to overhear your conversation Mudblood, but when is Weasel EVER attractive?" Pansy Parkinson said from behind them.

"I don't recall you being a part of our conversation Parkinson" Hermione hissed.

"Awwh look, the Mudblood standing up for the Weasel. How cute.." Pansy said smiling as she pretended to throw up.

"Parkinson what do you want?" Harry asked sternly.

"Oh nothing really. Although those breakfast rolls on the table do look appetizing" Pansy said as she reached across Hermione and grabbed a breakfast roll.

She pulled back and took a bite out of her bread, smiling sweetly afterwards. "Tastes just as good as it looks. Later losers" Pansy said as she turned on her heel and stalked off.

"Well that was totally absurd" Ginny stated.

Hermione and Harry nodded their head in agreement. Ron however, was silent.

Hermione looked over at Ron and said "Ron, don't listen to anything that she says. You know that she likes to put people down. And it's not like she should be talking, she is no raving beauty."

"I know. I just hate the whole lot of them" Ron replied.

"You and me both" Hermione said smiling over at her friend as she reached for her drink.

xx

Draco woke up a little after Hermione, making sure that he got his required amount of sleep. He liked to make sure that he took every precaution in looking his best. He was known for his good looks amongst the girls at the school, which Draco was more than proud of. He liked being the centre of attention among the ladies, what guy wouldn't?

He grabbed a quick shower and made his way back to his room to get dressed. He grabbed black pants out of his closet, and a black shirt. He decided to go with the dark and mysterious look today, a look that he knew made the ladies swoon over him. Something about a guy portraying the bad guy look drove the girls wild.

He did a quick sweep of his room, making sure that everything was in check. His eyes came upon his love potion that he would be handing in first thing Monday morning and smiled. He knew that he was going to get a perfect grade on it, because it looked exactly as it was supposed to, and he knew that once the lid was taken off the cauldron it would be the scent of what he loved most, which he didn't even know what it was at the moment.

He narrowed his eyes at his potion and studied it for a moment. Something seemed off. He just couldn't put his finger on it. It somehow seemed.. less full? Not that that could be possible, considering that he was the only one who was ever around the potion and he sure as hell knew he didn't take any of the potion out because in the wrong hands, it could be dangerous. Not deathly dangerous or anything, but a love potion like this one was not a joke, and it is next to impossible to break.

He pushed his thoughts aside. There was no way that anyone could have gotten a hold of the potion, his mind must just be playing tricks on him. He made sure to tell no one of its existence, as he didn't want to have love crazy students showing up at his door asking for his help on making their crush fall in love with them.

He made his way to the Great Hall where he would eat breakfast with his fellow Slytherins and catch up on the latest drama.

xx

When Draco sat down, he was soon greeted by Pansy, who seemed to be in a much better mood than the previous day, Draco noted. And she kept looking at him and smirking, which Draco found annoying.

"Pansy, will you please stop smirking at me. That look really does not suit you" Draco hissed at her after the twentieth time of her looking at him.

In response, she just smirked further and laughed.

Draco shook his head at her. Stupid girl and her mood swings. He could not keep up. "What's got you in such a good mood anyway?" Draco asked curiously.

"Just wait and see" Pansy responded her eyes alight with excitement.

Draco now knew it was time to worry. He could tell just by the way she responded that something was amiss and that he was more than likely in some sort of trouble. He just had no idea what it could be. And knowing Pansy, anything was possible.

xx

Hermione took a sip of her pumpkin juice and sighed as she felt the familiar liquid run down her throat. There was nothing better than ice cold pumpkin juice to start off your morning. She continued to talk to Harry, Ron and Ginny as she ate her breakfast, until all of a sudden she stopped what she was doing and became silent.

Harry noticed Hermione's odd behaviour and said "Hermione? Are you okay?"

Hermione looked up at Harry confused and said "Harry, I'm not feeling too good"

"Common, let's take you up to the hospital wing and get you looked at" Harry said as he stood up, Ron and Ginny following suit.

"Where's Draco?" Hermione asked.

Harry, Ron and Ginny stopped in their tracks and looked at Hermione, eyes popping out of their heads and mouths open.

Ron was the first one to recover and said "What did you just say?"

"Where's Draco?" Hermione asked as she started to look around wildly.

"Hermione, sweetheart, common we need to get you to the hospital wing, something is seriously wrong" Ginny said trying to soothe her friend.

"I don't need to go to the hospital wing!" Hermione exclaimed loudly, drawing all attention from the Great Hall to their little episode that was currently taking place.

"Mione, settle down, everyone's looking at us" Harry said quietly, trying to quiet Hermione.

"Do NOT tell me what to do Harry! All I want to know is where Draco is! I need DRACO!" Hermione yelled loud enough that everyone in the entire hall, including the teachers were now looking at her, and then at Draco dumbfounded.

Ron picked Hermione up over his shoulder and said "That's enough. Common guys let's go"

Ginny and Harry followed Ron and Hermione out of the Great Hall after sending heated glares in Malfoy's direction.

As the Great Hall doors closed behind them, every set of eyes turned and focused on Draco who was sitting there feeling just as confused and dumbfounded as everybody else.

"What the hell are you all looking at?" Draco hissed, immediately averting people's gazes.

Draco then heard someone start giggling, and he turned his head towards where the sound was coming from and found Pansy who was near hysterics.

Draco stood up immediately and made his way over to her, his fists clenched and his eyebrows drawn together in anger. "Pansy, what the fuck did you do" Draco asked angrily as he came face to face with her.

Pansy smiled sweetly at him and said "What's wrong Drakie?"

"Stop playing games with me Pansy. What the fuck did you do" Draco hissed.

Pansy stopped smiling and looked at him all traces of humour gone. "It's time you learned a lesson Draco. You're not stupid, I guarantee that you've put two and two together and have figured out exactly what I have done by now. And if you haven't yet, then it will literally hit you the next time that you see the Mudblood. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things I need to do" Pansy said as she pushed her way past him.

Draco could feel his anger seeping out of his skin as he watched her retreating figure.

"Oh and by the way Draco, Pay backs a bitch" Pansy said looking back at him with a wink as she made her way out of the Great Hall.

**A/N: Looks like someone got into Draco's stash of love potion. Hahahahaha. Please R&R to let me know what you think! Thanks, Jessica ox.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter Five**

"Madam Pomfrey, what is wrong with her?" Ron asked as Hermione continued to shout things about Draco.

"It looks like someone slipped Miss. Granger a love potion, and a very strong one at that if I am not mistaken" She said looking over at Hermione with amusement written all over her face.

Ron's face went beat red in anger. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean? Is there something that you can give her so it stops?"

"I will not sit here and have you talk to me so disrespectfully Mr. Weasley. And as to answer your previous question, no there is nothing that I can do. The skill level of this potion is greater than any I have ever seen, which means that it is more powerful, and I have nothing that can counteract the effect that this potion has. If I am correct, and I think I am, the only way that this love potion can wear off is if the person that Miss Granger has fallen head over heels for ends up loving her back. That is the only way that the spell can be broken" Madam Pomfrey said.

Ginny's mouth dropped open in disbelief, along with Harry's. Ron on the other hand, exploded in anger.

"You have GOT to be kidding me! You do realize who the person is that Hermione has become smitten over do you not? There is no way in HELL that Malfoy is going to fall in love with her! And if Hermione was still herself, there would be no way that she would be in love with him either! There must be something that you can do!" Ron said angrily.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, but I have already told you that there is nothing that I can do" Madam Pomfrey said.

"Gin, grab Hermione and meet us back at the common room" Harry said as he grabbed Ron's wrist and dragged him out of the hospital wing and into the corridor.

"Did you hear what she said Harry?" Ron asked, still in a bad mood.

"I did. But you picking a fight with the school nurse isn't exactly going to help our situation. We will figure this out Ron. I don't care how long it takes, we will find a way to remove this potion and get our Hermione back. But in the mean time you are going to have to keep your cool and help me out with this alright?" Harry asked.

Ron mumbled his agreement.

"Common Hermione, we're going to go shopping like we originally planned alright?" Ginny said as they exited the nurses office.

"Okay. Will you help me find some cute clothes that Draco would like?" Hermione asked.

Ginny looked over at Harry and Ron before eyeing Hermione skeptically and saying "Sure, if that's what you want"

"Thanks Gin! You're the best!" Hermione said as she hugged Ginny and practically ran down the corridor.

Ginny laughed at Hermione's perkiness and ran after her friend.

Ron looked over at Harry and said "We'd better find a cure now. I don't know how much longer I can listen to Hermione going on about Malfoy before I throw up"

Harry smirked at his friends obvious jealousy and said "Ron, don't worry. She doesn't actually feel that way about him, she's acting this way because of a spell. None of it is real, and once we go and talk to Dumbledore and try and do some research of our own I'm sure that we will find a way to bring her back to normal. She's still the same person, she's just in love with Malfoy. Perhaps we can even trick her into helping us study and look for information on how to lift the spell. If anyone knows where to look for information, it's Hermione"

"You're right. Let's go and talk to Dumbledore and see what he has to say" Ron said regaining hope as he started walking towards Dumbledore's office with Harry at his side.

xx

Draco was absolutely livid. He could not believe the nerve of Pansy. Not only that, but he couldn't believe that she would steal his project that was not meant for personal use, and then go and use it against him of all people. He didn't need a love potion to make girls fall for him, it came to him naturally. And for her to go and give it to the Mudblood of all people?! Draco seriously wished that Pansy was a guy so he could punch her in the face. She had no idea what she had just done. This may have been her idea of a joke, but it was not funny in the slightest. Even if it had been one of those stupid love potions that the Weasley twins sold at their shops that only lasted for a while, it wouldn't even have been funny then.

Not only was Draco pissed, but he was panicking. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He knew that there was no cure for the potion, and that there was no chance that it would wear off. The only way that the spell would lift would be if he, himself, were to fall in love with the Mudblood. What a joke that was. There was no way in hell that he was going to fall for her even in the slightest. And he did NOT want to have to put up with her more than he already had to.

He found himself walking towards his potions masters quarters, knowing that Snape would be there. Draco was not one who often went and asked for help, but this was beyond him and he was HOPING that maybe Snape might know something about the potion that he didn't.

Draco knocked on the door and Snape answered immediately.

"Draco? What can I do for you?" Snape asked.

"That potion that you had me doing for an extra credit, how much to do you know about it?" Draco asked.

"Enough. Why do you ask?" Snape asked him.

"Is there any way to counteract the potion?" Draco asked trying not to sound too anxious.

"Draco, you know just as well as I do that that is not possible" Snape said, raising his eyebrows at him suspiciously. "Does this by any chance have anything to do with what took place in the Great Hall earlier?"

"If you're referring to the Mudblood then yes" Draco said angrily.

"How did Miss Granger get a hold of your love potion Draco? I told you how powerful and dangerous that could be in the wrong hands. I thought you said that you had it in a place that nobody would be able to have access to it. You promised me that if I let you do this potion for your extra credit that you would take the extra safety precautions so a situation like this would never happen!" Snape said getting angry.

"It WAS in a safe place! Until Pansy decided she wanted to get revenge on me because I told her I don't have feelings for her" Draco hissed.

"I'm sorry Draco, but there is nothing that I can do to help you. I told you the importance of keeping this potion out of sight and not telling anyone about its existence, you failed to follow those instructions so you must deal with the consequences" Snape said.

"Consequences?!" Draco snapped. "We both know that the only way that the potion will be lifted is if I fall in love with the Mudblood, and we also both know that is never going to happen."

"You got yourself into this situation, and you're the only one who can get yourself out" Snape said as he started to close the door. "And never say never" he said as he shut the door in Draco's face.

Draco glared maliciously at the door. He couldn't believe that Snape had told him to deal with the consequences. He clearly blamed Draco for the whole incident, and for once it wasn't even his fault. Pansy had created this mess all because of her jealousy issues. She had known Draco longer than anyone, she knew how Draco was brought up, told that there was no such thing as love and that women were to be used to bare children, why did she think that all of that was going to change for her? He turned away from Snape's door, and headed towards the dungeons, where he knew he would find Pansy. He had a few choice words he needed to say to her.

xx

Hermione and Ginny were in Hogsmeade shopping, and for once in her life Hermione actually wanted to shop and was just as excited about it as Ginny was, something Ginny noticed immediately. She wished that Hermione was always this excited about shopping, it made the trip a lot more fun and interesting because she didn't have to listen to Hermione constantly grumble and moan about how bored she was, and how she would much rather go and spend hours in a book store compared to shopping.

"Ginny! Let's go in this store here!" Hermione said pointing to a shop that had different designer clothes on display on the manikins that stood in the windows.

"Lead the way" Ginny said as she followed her best friend.

When they entered Ginny looked around in awe. She hadn't really come into this store all that much because it was out of her budget, but it had some very nice clothes, something that Hermione beforehand never would have appreciated, but as it was, she was throwing different outfits into a cart that she had grabbed when they walked in. Ginny laughed and grabbed some clothes to try on also, loving her best friends new attitude when it came to shopping.

**A/N: Please R&R! Thanks guys, Jessica ox.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter Six**

Draco was walking around the halls, trying to figure out what he was going to do with his new situation when he felt a pair of hands grab him and shove him roughly against the wall.

"Are you happy Malfoy?" Ron spat angrily, still holding Draco against the wall.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Draco asked angrily.

"HERMIONE!" Ron shouted pulling him away from the wall and slamming him back against it.

"Ron, calm down" Harry said moving towards them.

"You think I enjoy having the Mudblood swooning over me Weasel?" Malfoy asked incredulously.

"Of course you do!" Ron snapped. "It was probably a sick prank on your end. Well guess what, it's not funny!"

Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously. "If you even think for a minute that I had anything to do with this then you are clearly mistaken. Why would I want the Mudblood after me when I would much rather do away with her, and you for that matter." Draco hissed.

"Watch your mouth" Ron spat.

Draco shoved Ron, breaking Ron's hold on him. "In what world would a pure blood like me listen to a blood traitor like you. Before you come after me for something, make sure I actually did it. Next time I won't just let you walk away. And if you ever put your filthy hands on me again I promise you won't be walking away from me in one piece" Draco said darkly before walking away from Harry and Ron.

Ron watched Draco walk away fuming. He was about to reach for his wand when Harry grabbed his arm and said "Don't."

"Why not?" Ron hissed.

"First off, he's the Head Boy and we both know that if you did anything to him he would get you kicked out of here in a second and would not hesitate to do so. And second, I don't think he did it." Harry stated.

"Are you mental? Of course he did it!" Ron said incredulously.

"Ron think about it. We both know how Malfoy is. If he did do it, he would be going around bragging about it to everyone. Instead, he's out walking around on his own. When is he ever alone? He's always flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. He didn't do it." Harry said.

"And you're absolutely certain of this?" Ron asked still skeptical.

"I am" Harry stated confidently.

Ron let out deep breath. "I would really have loved to have an excuse to hex his ass" Ron stated simply.

"You and me both" Harry stated smacking Ron on the back with a laugh.

xx

Draco made his way away from Harry and Ron, and continued to walk around the corridors, not wanting to go back to his dorm in case Hermione was there. He was not in the mood to deal with her and her new found obsession with him. He needed to find a way to somehow find a cure for the potion. There was always a counter potion, wasn't there?

As he was about to walk round a corner, he heard a familiar voice and stopped in his tracks.

"I had so much fun today Gin! We must do this again" Hermione said happily.

"Of course Hermione, we definitely will" Ginny replied.

"Good! I'm glad" Hermione said.

"What are your plans for the rest of the afternoon Hermione? Are you going to come and hang out with all the Gryffindors again tonight?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure Gin. I'll let you know later" Hermione said.

"Alright sounds good. See you at dinner" Ginny said as they parted ways.

Draco heard a set of footsteps coming his way and he made sure to duck into the shadows so he was hidden from the human eye. He was glad he did, because moments later Hermione became visible as she started walking down the corridor that he had been coming from. He studied her as she walked, making sure not to move or make a sound. When she was out of sight, he left his hiding place and felt himself getting angry. He didn't want to have to spend the rest of his school year having to hide in the shadows so he didn't get pounced on by the Gryffindor princess. He needed to find a way to lift the spell because there was no way in hell he was going to be able to put up with the Head Girl, especially with her swooning over him. It made him sick to think about.

He couldn't believe that Pansy had been so stupid. She clearly thought that this was just some huge practical joke on her part, and he seriously doubted that she knew the full extent to the potion. To anyone who didn't know better, it looked exactly like a normal love potion, which is what made it so dangerous, and was why he had hidden it in his room, because no one could get into his room without his password. He never once thought that Pansy would go all psycho and end up using his potion against him.

Thinking about Pansy brought on a whole new wave of anger over him, and he set off towards the Slytherin common room hoping that she was there.

xx

Hermione got back to the Heads Dorm that she shared with Draco, and she went to her room and dropped off the clothes that she had bought. She then left, and went to look around and see if by any chance Draco would be home. She hadn't seen Draco in the common room when she had walked in, so she made her way over to his bedroom door. She was debating on whether or not she should knock, but then decided against it, and instead put her ear against his door to see if she could hear any movement. After standing there for a few minutes and hearing nothing, she went back to her room feeling disappointed.

She decided she mine as well make something of her time and decided to get some more work done since Draco wasn't around. Even though she now had an obsession with Draco, she still cared immensely about her grades, something that mattered to her more than almost anything.

Even though she didn't have to, Hermione spent the next couple hours in her room, making sure that she had memorized everything and had all of her work done three weeks ahead of the class. Harry and Ron always made fun of her for wanting to be so far ahead of everyone else, but Hermione didn't care. She liked being ahead and knowing what they were going to be taught in class. That way she had all the answers, and was already familiar with what was being taught.

After finishing everything she needed to do, Hermione looked at the clock and realized that dinner was in twenty minutes, so she shut her books and headed down towards the Great Hall where she would meet up with her friends, and hopefully get to get a glimpse of Draco too. She felt her heart rate increase as she started to think about Draco and being able to see him. She practically ran to the Great Hall for dinner.

xx

Draco had been sitting silently in the Slytherin common room waiting for Pansy to get back from wherever she was. Since Draco had nothing else to do or nowhere to go, he had decided to sit in the common room and wait for Pansy. It allowed him to stay away from his own Head's Dorm, somewhere he did not want to be near anytime soon.

His waiting paid off, as a few hours later, Pansy came into the common room laughing with a few girls in their grade. When she saw Draco, she instantly stopped laughing and told the girls to carry on ahead and that she would catch up with them later.

"Well, what a nice surprise. And to what do I owe your visit?" Pansy asked sweetly.

"Enough of the games Pansy you know exactly why I'm here" Draco said sternly.

"What's wrong? Can't handle having the Mudblood throwing herself at you?" Pansy asked with a smirk, finding the situation amusing.

"You think you're so smart don't you Pansy? Do you have ANY idea of what you just did?" Draco hissed angrily getting up in her face.

Pansy's eyes widened in shock and she took a few steps back trying to avoid Draco.

"Draco, calm down" Pansy said putting her hands up in defence as she backed into a wall.

"Do NOT tell me to calm down Pansy. Did you even stop to think for a second before you acted? That wasn't just any love potion that you slipped her. That was the most powerful love potion ever created and I was doing it for an extra credit. I hope you're happy Pansy, you may have thought you were doing this as payback, but guess what, now I want absolutely nothing to do with you. Hope your little prank was worth it" Draco said angrily.

Pansy's eyes filled with tears "Draco, I'm sorry I didn't know.."

"That much is obvious Pansy" Draco snapped

"Don't worry, we will fix this. We will figure it out" Pansy said softly.

"There is no we or us Pansy, any chance of that just flew out the window with your prank. I don't want nor need your help, you've done enough as it is. Make this a lesson and learn from it for the future" Draco said as he turned and walked out of the Slytherin common room, leaving Pansy behind.

**A/N: Please read and review guys! I want to know what you think! Have any questions or comments feel free to ask and I will answer them accordingly! **** Thanks guys! Jessica, ox.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter Seven**

**WriteAllAboutIt: **Thanks darling! 3

**Hey guys, don't forget to review so I know what you guys are thinking! Your reviews are my inspiration to keep writing. If I don't think you're all enjoying my story then I don't feel excited to continue.**

**So REVIEW my loves!**

**xx**

Draco had made it to the Great Hall before most of the students, so he took his usual spot and sat down. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples with his index fingers, trying to get rid of the massive headache that the day had brought on.

He opened his eyes as he felt someone slide in next to him.

"What's wrong with you?" Blaise Zabini asked.

"Girls are a fucking nightmare" Draco responded dropping his hands to his lap.

"Could have told you that mate" Blaise said with a smirk.

"Shut up" Draco said.

Blaise laughed and said "I'm assuming this has something to do with Pansy, as I found her pissed off in the common room right before I came here."

"That woman is so bloody stupid with her jealousy issues" Draco said angrily.

"Does it really surprise you Drake? That girl has been head over heels for you since the day that she met you. It was only a matter of time until she snapped because of the way that you treated her." Blaise stated.

"What all did she tell you? And the way I treated her? I gave her everything she ever wanted" Draco spat angrily.

"She told me how she stole a potion that was in your room and slipped Granger a love potion as a joke. And you didn't give her the one thing that she wanted most" Blaise said.

"And what was that exactly?" Draco asked angrily.

"For you to return her feelings" Blaise stated.

"Well she was stupid to think that I would ever return her feelings. Malfoy's don't feel anything for anyone. She knows that" Draco stated angrily.

"Well maybe she was hoping that she could change that" Blaise offered.

"Well then she was delusional" Draco stated.

"Women do crazy things in the name of love" Blaise said.

Draco was about to make a snide remark until he felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He looked around until grey eyes locked onto brown.

"Ugh, disgusting" Draco said.

"HI DRACO!" Hermione screamed from across the hall, bouncing wildly in her seat as she waved at him with a big smile on her face.

Everyone in the Great Hall looked at Hermione in confusion wondering why she was yelling over at Draco, and why she seemed all excited and happy while doing so. People began to talk and whisper amongst themselves wondering what had gotten into their Head Girl.

"Fucking shoot me" Draco stated as he shot Hermione a look of pure hatred.

Blaise burst out laughing at the look on Draco's face.

"You find this funny?" Draco asked, his temper flaring.

"Actually I do" Blaise said trying to hold back laughter.

"Well I'm glad somebody finds this whole situation amusing" Draco said angrily.

"You'd think it was funny if it was happening to me" Blaise stated.

"True" Draco said with a smirk.

xx

"So Hermione have you figured out if you're going to come back to the Gryffindor common room with all of us tonight?" Ginny asked trying to take her attention off of the Slytherin who was now staring daggers at her.

"I don't know Gin" Hermione said quietly.

"Hey, don't let Malfoy bring you down Hermione. He's a prick anyways" Ron stated.

Hermione's eyes snapped over at Ron and she said "Don't be rude Ronald"

"Are you defending him?" Ron asked appalled.

"Draco isn't as bad of a guy as you think. You should just give him a chance" Hermione stated simply.

"Are you MENTAL?" Ron asked, his temper raising.

"Ron, calm down" Harry said. He leaned in closer to Ron and whispered "Remember she's under the effects of the love potion. She doesn't know what she's talking about, she's blind due to her so called love for him. Picking a fight with her over this is not a good idea. She's going to defend Malfoy no matter what you say, and if you keep insulting him you're going to drive a wedge between the two of you and push her closer to Malfoy. Do you want that to happen?"

Ron closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. "You're right. I'm sorry. This whole situation is just messing with my head."

"I know it's hard. Just remember it's not real. That's how I get myself through it all" Harry said.

"We need to fix this Harry" Ron stated.

"I know, I'm working on it" Harry said.

xx

Hermione ended up going to the Gryffindor common room after being persuaded by Ginny, and she was glad she did. It felt good being surrounded by her friends, and it took her mind off of Draco for the time being.

They were playing their annual truth or dare game, and it was now Hermione's turn to ask someone a question. She turned to Ginny and said "Truth or dare Gin"

Ginny looked at her friend skeptically and then said "Dare"

Hermione smiled with an evil glint in her eyes and said "I dare you to kiss Harry"

Everyone in the room erupted in cat calls and chaos.

"Ouuuu Harry's going to get kissed by his best friends sister!" Seamus said patting Harry on the back.

"Atta boy Harry!" Dean said as he cat called.

"Shut up guys" Ron said grumpily, not happy about the fact that his sister was about to kiss his best friend.

Hermione smirked as she watched the blush rush onto Ginny's face. Ginny locked eyes with Hermione and gave her an icy glare, to which Hermione responded by smiling sweetly.

"So are you going to go through with the dare Ginny?" Lavender Brown asked.

Everyone turned to look at Ginny, and her face went even more red.

"Yeah, I'll go through with it" Ginny said trying to be as confident as possible, but inside her insides were squirming nervously and she felt like she was going to be sick.

She knew why Hermione had dared her to kiss Harry. Hermione was her best girlfriend, and she confided to her about everything, including about who she had a crush on. Hermione knew that she had been crushing on Harry the moment that she had seen him on Platform 9 ¾ and that she never had the guts to do anything about it since it was her brothers best friend.

She made her way over to Harry, looking at the floor. Harry stood up when Ginny was standing right in front of him, and Ginny then looked up and her eyes met his.

She felt butterflies explode in her stomach as they stared at each other. Her face flushed as she realized what she was about to do. She slowly leaned in towards Harry, her heart rate picking up. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. She opened her eyes once more, and saw that Harry was still staring at her intently. She saw something in his eyes that reassured her, and she leaned in, her lips making contact with his.

Seamus and Dean started whistling and making cat calls as they clapped and laughed along with the other people in the room. Ginny pulled back slowly and opened her eyes, looking at Harry to see what his reaction was. He gave her a smile, which she returned.

Hermione was giddy with happiness as she watched the two. She knew that the two of them were harbouring feelings for one another, but neither of them had the guts to act on it. She was just trying to help them out and show them what they were missing out on and that they both felt the same way about one another.

"Alright guys you can all shut up now it's over and done with" Ron said trying to quiet down his friends.

They decided to end the game since everyone was still bugging Ron about the kiss that had transpired between his best friend and his sister, so Hermione took this as the opportunity to slip out and head back to her Heads dorm after saying goodbye to everyone.

When Hermione got back to her dorm, she found out that Draco still wasn't there, so she decided to sit up and wait for him. She wanted to see him, and she knew that this was the best opportunity that she would have. It made it even better since there was no one around so she could have his full undivided attention.

xx

Draco made sure to ignore his dorm room as long as possible and had been looking up as much information as he could on the love potion that he had created. He knew how to brew it and what all the side effects were, and how powerful the potion was, but he had never studied it enough to see if there was a way of breaking it. So he spent the majority of his night in the library trying to kill time, as well as try and find an answer to his current annoying situation. He looked at the clock and figured it was now probably late enough to head back, he assumed that Hermione would be sleeping by now. Well, he was hoping that was the case.

He said the password quietly, and stealthily made his way into the common room, and was glad he had been as quiet as he was because he came upon Hermione passed out on the sofa in the common room that they shared.

He snorted as he took in her sleeping figure. He had a feeling that she had been trying to stay up and wait him out, hoping to see him before she went to bed. Draco was thankful that he had spent as much time in the library as he had. He was not looking forward to a confrontation with a love-struck Mudblood.

He walked around her, making sure not to make a noise, and whispered the password to his bedroom, careful not to disturb her.

Draco took off his shirt, and slipped out of his pants, leaving him in his boxers. He slipped into his sheets, which were made of silk, and fell asleep instantly.

Nearly an hour later, Draco woke up, his body high on alert. He didn't know why he had woken up until he felt something next to him. His looked over at the person beside him confused and wondered who it was until he saw the busy hair of the Head Girl.

"What the fuck!" Draco shouted as he jumped out of bed, pushing Hermione away from him.

Hermione looked over at him confused and said "What's wrong Draco?"

"Granger! What the hell are you doing! And how the hell did you get in here?!" Draco exclaimed angrily.

"I was trying to sleep." Hermione stated. "And I heard you mutter your password earlier."

"Then go sleep in your own bed and stay the hell out of mine! I don't need your nasty Mudblood germs contaminating my bed. I'm going to have to wash all my damn sheets now before I even think about getting some sleep" Draco hissed angrily.

Hermione's eyes welled up and she held back tears.

"Are you crying?" Draco asked incredulously.

"No" Hermione said quietly.

"Oh for Christ's sake Granger grow up" Draco said.

Hermione got up off of his bed and walked over towards him. Draco looked at her curiously and wondered what she was up to. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him and said "Goodnight Draco, sweet dreams."

Draco stood frozen on the spot and watched Hermione's retreating figure leave his room and shut the door behind him. As soon as he heard the door click, he came back to reality and started wiping himself off profusely.

Draco shuddered at the thought of Hermione with her arms around him and he nearly gagged. He couldn't believe the nerve of her!

Draco felt disgusting and he decided to take a shower. Not only had Hermione laid in his bed and contaminated that, but then she had purposely put her arms around him and hugged him, making him have full on contact with the girl.

He made sure to scrub his body down five times before he even felt remotely clean, not that he did since he was touched by such filth, but it was better than nothing. He then went back to his bedroom and made sure to magically clean his sheets about ten times before he slipped back into bed, cursing Pansy for getting him into this mess in the first place.

**A/N: Please R&R! Thanks guys. Jessica, ox.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter Eight**

**ASJS:** I'm glad you found that funny! I thought it was pretty amusing too, so I'm glad somebody shares my sense of humor ;)

Please Read and Review guys! It makes my life reading what you all have to say.

I LOVE YOU ALL.

xx

"You look like shit mate" Blaise said as Draco sat down beside him the following morning for breakfast.

"Well hello to you too" Draco snapped.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Blaise stated with a smirk at his friends attitude.

"Well aren't you a comedian today" Draco said sarcastically.

"And aren't you just a ray of sunshine" Blaise replied.

Draco just grunted in response.

"So what's got you in such a grumpy mood, or need I ask?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Granger" Draco hissed the name angrily.

"What did she do?" Blaise asked.

"She visited me last night while I was sleeping" Draco stated disgust evident in his voice.

Blaise raised his eyebrows in interest.

"I woke up to her lying beside me. She heard me say my password and decided to let herself in unannounced as she pleased" Draco said.

Blaise burst out laughing.

"You're really getting a kick out of this whole thing aren't you?" Draco asked.

"I'm sorry but you have got to admit that that's funny. This is the goody two shoes Gryffindor Princess that we are talking about and here she is letting herself into her arch nemesis's room in the middle of the night" Blaise said.

"Yeah, yeah, it's all fun and games to you. You aren't the one waking up to a Mudblood lying in your bed with you" Draco said disgustedly.

"True enough" Blaise said agreeing. "What did you do when you found her in your bed?"

"I yelled at her, pushed her away from me and jumped out of bed of course. What would you have done? I didn't even know what the hell was going on at first" Draco said.

Blaise started laughing again "I really wish I could have seen the looks on both of your faces throughout that whole ordeal."

"Yeah yeah, whatever Zabini" Draco said dismissing the subject.

"Speaking of, look who just walked into the Great Hall" Blaise stated looking towards the doors.

Draco looked up and saw Hermione walk in, flanked by Harry and Ron. He regretted looking up at her the minute he did, because they locked eyes and a giant smile spread across her features and she waved at him happily.

Draco rolled his eyes and gave her the finger.

Blaise once again burst out laughing. He knew this was going to be one hell of a year.

xx

Harry had seen Draco flip off Hermione and he looked over at Ron to see if he had seen what had transpired also. Telling by the look on his face, he had.

"Believe me now?" Harry asked.

"What?" Ron asked completely confused.

"That Malfoy had nothing to do with it" Harry stated.

"Draco had nothing to do with what?" Hermione asked looking at Harry.

"Nothing" Ron said. "But yes I agree Harry"

"Have you heard the rumors that have been flying around about Hermione?" Harry asked quietly as they sat down.

"The latest one I've heard is that Malfoy used the Imperio curse on her as a practical joke in our final year, and as a way to try and torment us even more" Ron said back to Harry.

"Too bad that sounds like something that Malfoy would actually do" Harry stated.

"So you don't believe that?" Seamus asked as he tuned into Harry's and Ron's conversation.

"No I don't" Harry stated.

"Why not?" Dean asked joining the conversation.

"Because we took Hermione to Madame Pomfrey the minute she told us she wasn't feeling well, and she told us that Hermione was slipped a love potion" Harry said.

"Do you know who did it?" Seamus asked curiously.

"No idea" Ron said miserably.

"I'm betting it's one of the Slytherins" Dean said.

"Yeah me too" Seamus said agreeing with Dean.

"Well either way, I don't think whoever did it knew what they were dealing with" Harry stated.

"What do you mean?" Seamus asked.

"This wasn't just some ordinary love potion that someone came across. This was a potion that wasn't meant to have fallen into the wrong hands" Harry said.

"How do you know that?" Dean asked.

"Because Madame Pomfrey told us that this is the most powerful love potion that she has ever seen created and that there's nothing that she can do to fix it" Ron stated angrily.

"So Hermione is going to be in love with Malfoy forever?" Seamus asked incredulously.

"Well, there is one way that Madame Pomfrey said that the spell of the potion can be lifted.." Ron said slowly.

"How?" Dean asked.

"The person that Hermione has fallen in love with, has to fall in love with her back" Harry said.

"You're joking" Seamus said, his eyes popping out of his head.

"I wish we were" Harry stated.

"So pretty much Hermione is doomed" Dean said.

"Not if I can help it" Harry stated.

"You're going to try and find a cure aren't you?" Seamus asked intrigued.

"Of course we are" Ron stated as a matter of fact. "It's Hermione, and she would do the same for us if the tables were turned.

"Well if you guys need any help, let us know. We're friends with Hermione also, and we don't want to see her swooning over the pureblood git for the rest of the school year if there is a way to avoid it" Seamus said.

"Thanks guys, we'll keep you updated" Harry said appreciating their friends concern and help.

xx

The weekend was finally over, and classes were now picking back up. Hermione was excited to be back in classes, whereas Draco was dreading it. He had heard all of the rumors that were being spread around about Hermione's current obsession with him, and at first they had been utterly ridiculous. People at this school had a wild imagination and strived on drama. But it seemed that everyone had come to the same conclusion now, and that Hermione had been slipped a love potion.

It seemed they had no idea who was responsible for slipping Hermione the potion, but there had been a lot of speculation that he had somehow been at fault.

He had slept in and missed breakfast, not that he minded. He would rather stay away from Granger's intent stares as long as possible. He grabbed his robes from his closet and threw them on, and made his way to his first class of the day, Potions. Normally, Draco liked going to Potions, as it was his favourite class, but because of certain events that had transpired, he found himself considering skipping it. Granger was in his class, along with all the other 7th year Gryffindor's. Leave it to Dumbledore to pair up Gryffindor and Slytherin in a class together.

He knew that Snape would kill him if he skipped class. That, and the fact that he was the Head Boy and was required to go to all of his classes if he wanted to keep his position. He still had to keep up his grades, as well as attend all of his classes to set an example for all of the other 7th year students.

So that's how he found himself standing outside of his Potions classroom, leaning against the wall waiting for Snape to arrive.

Draco saw Blaise making his way towards him, with Parkinson at his side. Draco groaned. He now had no reason to ignore Pansy. He should have known that she would latch herself onto Blaise in order to try and stay close to him also. She knew that him and Blaise were best friends.

Draco made sure his face showed no emotion as the two of them stepped up to him.

"Morning Drake. Didn't see you at breakfast" Blaise stated.

"I slept in" Draco drawled.

"Well at least you showed up to class. Snape would have killed you if you skipped" Blaise said.

"Hence why I'm here" Draco replied.

"You realize that we have potions with the Gryffindors don't you?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

"I am well aware of that" Draco snapped.

"I was just making sure" Blaise said with a smile.

"Of course you were" Draco mumbled.

"Hi Draco" Pansy said timidly.

Draco snapped his attention to her and said "I thought I made it clear that I wanted nothing to do with you."

"Drake, don't be so harsh" Blaise said.

"Are you on her side now?" Draco asked incredulously.

"You know I'm always on your side mate, but I don't think you should be making enemies. Especially now that the whole school knows about what's going on. You're gonna need people to have your back" Blaise stated.

"We wouldn't be in this position if it wasn't for Pansy and her fucking jealousy issues" Draco hissed.

"I'm sorry Draco" Pansy said.

"Yeah I know Drake, but you know that you're more than likely going to be blamed for what's going on, especially because of your history with the girl. Everyone is going to jump to conclusions and hold you responsible" Blaise said.

Draco stood there in thought for a moment. He knew that Blaise was right and that everyone was going to point the blame on him. Hell, he would have blamed him too if he was an outsider. It's expected of him to do something to try and piss off the Gryffindor trio.

He was about to respond, until he heard the familiar laughter of the Golden Trio themselves. He scowled in the direction that it was coming from, and seconds later he saw them round a corner and come into view.

Hermione picked up on his presence immediately and was looking at him with a big smile on her face.

Draco glared venomously at her before he turned his attention away from them.

"Let the fun begin" Blaise said with a smirk watching the three Gryffindors make their way towards the classroom.

**A/N: To everyone who has been following this story, thank you! I know there hasn't been a lot happening between Hermione and Draco, but I am building it up as we go, just be patient and stay with me! I'm hoping to add some twists, and have some team work between people that we would never expect. **

**Please READ AND REVIEW! I want to know what you're all thinking! **

**Thanks! Jessica, ox.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter Nine**

**Kare6Bear6:** Thank you love!

**cherryweasley1998: **Soon enough for you? ;)

Thank you to the people who have been reviewing, means a lot to me! Keep it up guys! I love hearing your comments and feedback.

xx

Snape opened the door to his classroom and all the students filed in, making their way to their seats. Snape watched as Hermione tried to make her way over to where Draco had sat, as there was still an empty seat beside him. He watched Harry and Ron look at Hermione confusedly, and then saw that Harry had realized what was going on, as he made his way over to his friend to try and bring her back over to her usual seat. Snape gave Harry some credit, he had picked up on what Hermione had in mind right away, whereas Weasley just sat there with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Hermione, common let's go sit in our usual spot" Harry said trying to urge his friend back to their side of the classroom.

"I want to sit with Draco" Hermione said as she walked over to him, and was now standing right in front of him.

Harry held back a little, not wanting to get too close to the Slytherin Prince. But he kept close enough that he could defend Hermione if he needed to. Ron finally made it to Harry's side, and said "What is she doing?"

"Trying to sit with Malfoy" Harry stated.

"You're kidding!" Ron exclaimed.

"Sadly, no" Harry said.

"Well then why don't you go over there and just drag her back" Ron said.

"I tried to convince her to come back over with us, but she wouldn't listen. She's Hermione. She's stubborn. And when she sets her mind onto something, she won't change it" Harry said.

"So what are we gonna do?" Ron asked.

"Just wait and see what happens" Harry said, not liking his own answer.

Snape sat back and watched the whole thing take place amused.

"Hi Draco" Hermione said smiling down at him.

Draco's head snapped up. "What are you doing here Mudblood? Go sit with Pothead and Weasel"

Hermione's smile faded a bit, but then picked back up when she said "I want to sit with you."

"Well that's just great, but all these seats are taken" Draco stated.

"There's a spot left beside you" Hermione said.

Draco mentally cursed. Blaise was sitting on his right, trying to supress his laughter. He could feel him shaking trying to hold it in.

Draco looked over at him and glared, which made Blaise lose control and burst out laughing.

Draco smacked him across the head and said "Shut up Zabini."

He looked back over at Hermione and said "Sorry, but that seat is taken."

"By who?" Hermione asked curiously.

Draco looked around the room and saw someone looking at him eagerly. He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Pansy!" Draco shouted.

"Yes Draco?" Pansy asked eagerly.

"You're sitting with me today" Draco stated pointing at the empty spot next to him.

Pansy didn't need to be told again, and made her way to his side at once.

Draco looked up at Hermione and smirked triumphantly.

Hermione's smile faltered and her facial expression changed to anger.

"Parkinson get away from him" Hermione said dangerously.

"Fuck off Mudblood" Pansy hissed.

Hermione's eyes narrowed and Draco saw something in her eyes that had him a little terrified.

Snape took this moment to step in, deciding that he had had enough fun at his student's expense.

"Miss Granger, please go and take your seat over on your side of the classroom" Snape said drawing the attention of the class away Hermione and to him.

Hermione looked up at Snape and nodded, not wanting to disobey a teacher. Harry and Ron grabbed Hermione and pulled her down in between them in their usual seat.

"I hate Pansy. She's such a bitch" Hermione hissed angrily to Harry and Ron.

"We already knew that Hermione" Ron said with a smirk at his friends language.

"I wanted to smack her right upside the head" Hermione stated.

"Now that, I would have loved to see" Ron said smiling.

"Hermione you need to calm down" Harry said trying to soothe his friend.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, are the three of you done talking so I can start my lesson?" Snape snapped.

The three of them stopped talking and Snape said "Now, that I have all of your undivided attention…"

"Do you think he likes her?" Hermione whispered to Harry.

"Huh?" Harry asked confused.

"Draco. Do you think he likes Pansy?" Hermione asked.

"I honestly don't know Hermione. The two of them have sort of been an item on and off throughout all the years here. So I wouldn't be surprised" Harry said honestly.

Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously as she looked over at Draco's table, where Pansy sat with a smug look on her face.

"I wish I could be over there sitting with him instead of her" Hermione stated still glaring over at the two.

"I know you do Hermione" Harry stated.

"I want to go over there and wipe that smug look right off her…."

"Miss Granger!" Snape snapped.

Hermione stopped talking and looked up at him her eyes wide.

Snape looked at the girl who was now looking up at him terrified. Snape smirked as an idea came to his head.

"Miss Granger, Miss Parkinson, switch seats" Snape stated.

"What!" Draco yelled exploding.

Everyone in the classroom looked at Snape like he had grown another head.

Hermione had starting picking up her things immediately, much to Snape's amusement.

"Something wrong Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked with a smirk.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Draco yelled.

"Language Mr. Malfoy. Swearing will not be tolerated in my classroom" Snape stated angrily.

"I don't think putting Hermione next to Malfoy is a good idea sir" Ron said speaking up.

"Well I'm afraid that this is the only way that Miss Granger will be able to keep her mouth shut for more than two minutes, and I have a lesson to teach" Snape stated.

"Miss Parkinson get up and switch seats with Miss Granger now before I start deducting house points for disobeying orders" Snape said.

Pansy got up reluctantly, shooting Hermione a look full of hatred as they passed one another.

Hermione ran over to the now unoccupied seat that was now available next to Draco. She slid in beside him, a huge smile on her face.

Draco looked up at Snape with a look of pure hatred.

Pansy slid in next to Harry and Ron, and the two boys tensed having the Slytherin in between them.

Snape waited until the class was all settled down and then began teaching once again, mentally applauding himself for what he had just did.

xx

Draco was trying everything in his power not to pay attention to the girl that was now sitting beside him, staring at him intently. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm the anger that was going to explode from him. He couldn't believe that Snape had put Granger beside him. He knew the man had done it on purpose, Draco wasn't stupid. Snape was pretty much making him pay for the consequences of his love potion getting out.

He was doing a good job at ignoring Hermione too, until she started addressing him.

"Draco, you have the nicest hair" Hermione said sighing.

Draco ignored her comment and tried to focus on Snape.

"It looks so soft. I wonder what it feels like" Hermione said voicing her thoughts out loud.

"Don't even think about it Mudblood" Draco snapped.

Blaise watched the two of them argue amused.

Hermione went to reach for Draco's hair and he slapped her hand away.

"Don't put your filthy hands on me" Draco hissed.

"But Draco" Hermione whined.

"Shut up" Draco snapped.

Hermione stopped talking and just looked at him adoringly.

A couple minutes had passed, and Draco let out a sigh of relief.

"Having fun yet mate?" Blaise whispered to his friend.

"Loads" Draco said sarcastically turning his head towards his friend.

"You have such beautiful haaaair" Blaise said mimicking Hermione.

Draco narrowed his eyes at his friend and said "Shut up Blaise, you're not funny"

Blaise chuckled to himself quietly.

"I'm going to fucking punch Snape for putting Granger beside me. He's doing it to try and make me learn my lesson. He thinks he's so…"

"GRANGER!" Draco screamed earning the attention of the whole classroom, including Snape.

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" Draco screamed angrily.

"I just wanted to see if your hair felt as silky as it looked" Hermione said dreamily. "And it was!"

Blaise was rolling around laughing hysterically in his seat as Draco's face turned red in anger.

Draco stood up and shoved his chair in roughly, as he grabbed his bag from the table.

"Where are you going Draco?" Hermione asked as she noticed he was leaving.

"I'm getting out of here" Draco hissed as he started walking to the door.

"Wait for me!" Hermione squeaked as she grabbed her things and started chasing after him.

Draco turned around and saw Hermione running after him and he started throwing empty tables and chairs in her way to try and keep distance between the two of them. When he realized that Hermione wasn't slowing down, he took off and started running out the classroom, leaving Blaise who was laughing even harder now at Draco's actions along with the rest of his stunned classmates, behind him.

**A/N: Please R&R! Thanks Jessica, ox.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter Ten**

**Kare6Bear6: **Thanks again darling!

**ASJS: **Glad you think so!

**doomsday2012:** I'm working on it!

**soulsisterinaslan: **Glad to know you're enjoying!

**ExTaCy925****:** Thanks love!

**VAMPIRESEX: **I couldn't say it any better myself.

**Angie: **I've come to love Blaise's character in this story myself, he's definitely one of my favourites!

** : **Glad to know you're having such a great time reading my story!

**dragonsgirl21:** Thanks!

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I loved them all! Please continue to review!

xx

Draco sagged against the wall as he tried to catch his breath. He had been running away from Granger for the past ten minutes. His muscles were screaming in agony at having been pushed so hard while he was running for his life. He may have the build of a seeker, but running used a hell of a lot more muscles than he was accustomed to. Draco had never run away from a girl before in his entire life, nor had he thought he ever had to.

He looked around himself and sneered. He, Draco Malfoy, was in a broom cupboard, hiding from the Gryffindor Princess.

He waited until he heard the students all emptying their classrooms, making their way to their next class, and he slowly opened the door peeking out. He saw that the cost was clear, and he ran into the nearest group of students, blending in amongst the crowd.

xx

"Look who made it back in one piece" Blaise said with a smirk on his face.

"Kiss my ass" Draco snapped.

"I'm assuming you got away from Granger then since you're here and she's not chasing after you? Nice show in Potions, by the way. It was very amusing. Never thought I would see the day when Draco Malfoy would run away from a girl" Blaise said.

"This isn't exactly a normal situation" Draco stated.

"You're right. In what world would Granger want anything to do with you" Blaise said shoving Draco.

"In what world would I want her to want anything to do with me" Draco said shoving Blaise back.

"How did you end up getting away from her?" Blaise asked curiously.

"I ran like hell. And then hid in a broom cupboard" Draco stated.

"You hid in a broom cupboard?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

"I didn't have another option" Draco snapped.

"Too bad we don't have any more classes with the Gryffindor's" Blaise said aloud.

"You're loving every minute of this aren't you?" Draco scoffed.

"Of course I am" Blaise said honestly. "It's making this final year at school a hell of a lot more interesting."

"At my expense" Draco said grumpily.

"Oh cheer up mate, it's not that bad" Blaise stated.

"Whatever" Draco said dismissing the subject. "Let's get through the rest of the day without running into the Mudblood okay?"

"Sure thing" Blaise said with a smirk.

xx

The rest of the day had been pretty uneventful for Draco, something he was thankful for. He had avoided seeing Hermione all day, except for lunch, where he had made sure to ignore her presence completely.

He was now heading to the Great Hall for dinner, with Blaise at his side.

Before he knew it, there was another presence beside him.

"Hi Draco" Hermione said from beside him.

Draco jumped and said "Granger! Where the hell did you come from?"

"I was following behind you" Hermione said smiling.

"And you felt the need to come and walk with me why?" Draco asked skeptically.

"Because I want to see you" Hermione said brightly.

"Well you can see me while being fifty feet away from me and admire me from afar" Draco said sharply.

"Why would I do that when I can be near you?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Because I don't want you anywhere near me" Draco snapped.

"Why not?" Hermione asked sadly.

"Because I don't like you" Draco stated.

Hermione's eyes brightened. "So you love me?"

Draco rose his eyebrows in annoyance "Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"Well you said you didn't like me, so you must love me" Hermione said smiling.

"Granger, did this love potion make you completely delusional?" Draco asked incredulously.

"What love potion?" Hermione asked confused.

Draco smacked his hand to his head in frustration. "What the hell can I do to make you stay away from me?" Draco asked.

"Nothing" Hermione stated honestly.

"There has to be something!" Draco exclaimed. "Aren't you worried about you stupid friends? They're probably not happy that you haven't been paying attention to them."

"They're fine. They understand" Hermione said.

Draco looked around trying to find a way out, when he saw Pansy hanging out with a group of seventh year girls that were watching them intently.

"Granger, you need to leave me alone" Draco stated.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Because I'm dating someone already" Draco stated.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and said "Who?"

Draco looked over at Pansy and beckoned her over.

Pansy came over and stood beside Draco and purred "Yes Draco?"

"Parkinson is your girlfriend?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Pansy looked at Hermione, eyes wide and then she looked at Draco confused, but kept quiet.

"Yes Mudblood, Pansy is my girlfriend. Who did you expect? Pansy is a Pureblood and in Slytherin with me. We usually keep dating amongst ourselves" Draco said putting his arm around Pansy's shoulder for show.

Hermione did something that no one expected. She clenched her fist and punched Draco right in the face.

After she punched him Hermione looked down at her fist in shock. She looked back up at Draco, who was now glaring maliciously at her and she said "Oh my god Draco I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!"

Blaise was looking at Hermione in awe. That girl had a wicked swing, and if she wasn't Hermione Granger who had just punched his best friend, then he would have congratulated her on it.

"Leave now Mudblood" Draco hissed angrily.

Hermione looked at him apologetically, before turning away from him and walking to the Great Hall alone to go and meet up with her friends.

As soon as Hermione was out of sight, Draco took his arm off from around Pansy.

"She fucking hit me" Draco hissed.

"Pretty sure we already know that mate, we were here" Blaise stated.

Draco just glared at Blaise.

"What was that about Draco?" Pansy asked.

"She wouldn't leave me alone so I had to find a way to get her off of my back. Don't think anything of it, this doesn't change anything" Draco stated.

"You're an asshole" Pansy snapped.

"Yeah, well get used to it" Draco stated.

"Hey, you guys need to cool it. Draco you just told Granger that the two of you are dating, you can't be out here biting each other's heads off if you want her to believe it. You need to act like you guys are a couple that way it's believable" Blaise said.

Draco let out a sigh of frustration.

"It's your fault I'm in this mess" Draco stated angrily looking at Pansy.

"I already know that Draco and I apologized already!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Well you apologizing hasn't helped the situation at all has it" Draco snapped.

"Drake.." Blaise said.

"Yeah, yeah I know. We have to act like a happy couple I get it" Draco snapped taking Pansy's hand.

Pansy was momentarily shocked, but smiled. Draco may be angry with her, but at least she now had an excuse to stay around him more. Pansy liked Draco, which was evident to everybody. And she had done everything she could to try and make him look at her the same way as she looked at him. Even if Draco was just using her for the time being, at least she had time to try and work on him and get him to see how good she was for him. Draco was not an appreciative person, nor did he like depending on other people, he was too proud and independent. But as it was, right now he had to depend on her in order to keep Granger away from him and he knew it.

Draco took off towards the Great Hall for dinner, holding Pansy's hand, with Blaise at his side.

xx

News had spread fast about Hermione punching Draco, and Hermione kept getting pats on the back and people looking at her in admiration as she was sitting in the Great Hall waiting for Harry and Ron to arrive.

When they did arrive, Ron had the biggest smile on his face. When he slid in next to her, he wrapped his arm around her and said "And here she is, the talk of the hour"

Harry sat down across from them and smirked.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Everyone is talking about how you socked Malfoy in the face" Ron said proudly.

"Oh" Hermione said putting her face down.

"Hermione! Don't hide your face, that was bloody brilliant! I wish I was there to see the whole thing! From what I heard you gave it to him good! Even better than in 3rd year!" Ron exclaimed happily.

"It's not funny Ron" Hermione said quietly.

"Hell yes it is! I wish I could have seen the look on his face" Ron stated smiling.

"He was mad" Hermione said softly.

"I'm sure he deserved whatever you gave him" Harry said putting his hand on hers.

Hermione gave Harry a small smile.

"So why did you hit him anyways?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione's face darkened "Because he's dating Parkinson and decided to flaunt how she's a Pureblood and in Slytherin in my face. I don't know why I did it Harry! I just got so mad! And then he put his arm around her and it just made me even more mad!"

"It's okay Hermione, calm down I understand" Harry said softly.

"Love sucks" Hermione stated.

"Don't worry, me and Ron are going to help you" Harry said looking pointedly at Ron.

"Yeah Hermione, before you know it you'll be fine" Ron said

"I'll be fine when Parkinson and Draco break up" Hermione hissed.

"We know Hermione, we know" Harry said taking her hand and rubbing it soothingly.

"You guys are the best friends anyone could ask for" Hermione said smiling.

**A/N: Not as much humour in this chapter as my previous ones, but I am hoping to put some more in along the way, along with some seriousness. I'm trying to figure out how I want to build the whole relationship up and have many ideas swimming in my head. Sorry it's taken me a while to update, I've been extremely busy. Hoping to update soon. Please R&R! Thanks, Jessia ox.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! It means a lot to me that you guys are taking the time to let me know how you're feeling, and letting me know whether or not you are enjoying my story so far. I apologize for not updating soon, my work pretty much owned me for over a month and I had no time off because of Christmas and New Years. And now I'm back at college so my life has been crazy lately. Sorry guys! I hope you all continue to still read my story! I love you ALL.**

xx

Hermione had spent the weekend with Harry and Ron after finding out that Draco and Pansy were a couple. She couldn't stand watching the two of them together all over each other, the sight made her pissed off, extremely depressed, and sad. She had even cried a few times after seeing the two of them together snuggling and kissing in their Heads Dorm common room.

Of course, this didn't make her any less in love with Draco, because she was still madly in love with him. If anything, him being with Pansy fueled her feelings for him because she now felt as though she had to try and compete with Pansy for Draco's attention, and she made sure her feelings for him were well known even though he was with another girl. Since Hermione was trying to get Draco's attention, she decided that she needed a new style as well as look, and that's how she and Ginny found themselves out shopping in Hogsmeade.

Ginny however, didn't mind that Hermione had asked her to go on a shopping date for the day because she loved shopping, and being able to have some one on one girl time, even though Hermione wasn't exactly herself, was still much needed.

"So Hermione, how are you?" Ginny asked making conversation with her best friend.

"I'm pretty good thanks Gin, how have you been?" Hermione asked.

"I've been pretty good! So what exactly did you have in mind for shopping anyways?" Ginny asked Hermione curiously.

"I want something that will make Draco look at me and notice me, that will take his eyes off of Pansy. I want something that will make him think I'm pretty and will make him look beyond my blood status and see that I am the same as a Pure Blood" Hermione stated.

"So you want to spice up your wardrobe a bit?" Ginny asked smirking.

Hermione looked over at Ginny with a twinkle in her eye. "That's exactly what I want to do Gin."

"Well then, let the fun begin" Ginny said grabbing Hermione's hand, leading her towards the clothing stores.

xx

Since Hermione decided she wanted to go shopping with Ginny, Harry and Ron took the opportunity to go to the library and try and find more information about the love potion that Hermione was currently under. There was little information about it in the books that the students used. It was mentioned once or twice, usually stating that _"this love potion is not a joke, and should not be used as such"_ or _"this potion is extremely rare and hardly ever used because of how strong and potent it is. So far there has been no recorded cure."_

Whenever they came across things like this, Ron's face would get really red and he would curse under his breath and would lose hope in finding a cure for Hermione. Harry was the more optimistic one, and kept Ron under control and told him to keep looking.

"Harry this is hopeless" Ron said after searching through textbooks for about an hour.

"Ron, we can't give up. Hermione wouldn't give up on us" Harry stated.

"Yeah, and Hermione would have already figured out the answer" Ron grumbled.

"We're doing the exact same thing that she would be doing, searching through all the books on potions" Harry said.

"Yeah, and yet we haven't found a damn thing that's getting us any closer to figuring out how to break the stupid potion" Ron snarled.

Harry put his hand on his friends arm and said "Ron, remember that her feelings for Malfoy aren't real, it's all because of the potion that she was slipped. That isn't our Hermione. I mean she's still in there of course, but we have to help bring the real Hermione back. The one who hates Malfoy and the Slytherins just as much as we do."

Ron sighed. "You're right Harry. It's just hard when everything we find says that there is no cure besides Malfoy having to fall in love with Hermione. We both know that is never going to happen. If anything, he would end up killing her before falling in love with her"

"I know. And that's why we have to try our best to try and find a way to help Hermione out of this situation before it gets out of hand" Harry said.

"You're right. But having to do all this research sucks. I don't even work this hard for my classes!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry laughed and said "I'm with you there."

"The things we do for friends. She's going to owe us big time after this one" Ron stated.

"She will be thanking us over and over again once she realizes what happened and she gets her wits back don't worry" Harry said.

"I sure hope you're right Harry. We need to find a way to fix this" Ron said.

"I know" Harry stated.

xx

"Is that everything ladies?"

"Yes ma'am" Hermione said smiling sweetly.

"Pleasure doing business with the two of you. I do hope to see you guys again sometime soon"

"Thanks! Have a good day!" Hermione said happily walking out of the store.

"So are you satisfied with everything that you got?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

"Do you think Draco will like everything I bought?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, if he doesn't look at you after some of this stuff you bought then he's definitely gay. ANY man would be drooling over you. You hide your figure behind clothes, you have a beautiful body and you're a gorgeous girl. You just need to be more confident in yourself. Any man would be lucky to have you on their arm" Ginny said seriously.

"Oh Gin, you're too sweet" Hermione said smiling brightly.

"I'm serious Hermione" Ginny stated.

"You really think those things?" Hermione asked shyly.

"I truly do Hermione. And if Draco, or whatever guy you fall in love with next is too stupid to see that then it's their loss" Ginny said smiling at Hermione.

"Thanks Gin" Hermione said blushing.

"No problem!" Ginny said.

"Come back to my dorm with me and help me put everything away?" Hermione asked.

"Of course!" Ginny exclaimed.

xx

Draco was sitting on the couch in the Heads Dorm enjoying some peace and quiet. He had heard Hermione go out early and had decided that it was safe to venture into the common room and just lay on the couch and relax. He was thoroughly enjoying his peace and quiet too, until he heard a knock on the door. He growled angrily and stood up, making his way to the door. When he opened the door, his mood didn't improve any, if anything, it got worse.

"What do you want Pansy?" Draco snapped.

"What a nice way to greet your girlfriend" Pansy said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Pansy, you are NOT my girlfriend" Draco hissed.

"Oh, well I'm sure Granger would love to hear that. She's actually on her way back up here right now, which is why I came here in the first place" Pansy stated.

"She's on her way back?" Draco asked eyes widening.

"That's just what I said wasn't it? I had a first year on watch, waiting to tell me when her and the Weasley girl were back on the grounds" Pansy said.

"Fucking great. And here I was hoping that someone would hex her ass and she wouldn't end up coming back at all" Draco said with a smirk.

"Whatever Draco. Now are you going to invite me inside or what? She's going to be here any minute…" Pansy said impatiently.

"Yeah whatever, come in" Draco said moving out of the entrance way to allow Pansy inside.

Pansy walked in triumphantly and sat down on the couch. She patted the spot beside her and said "Common Drakie, show time"

Draco rolled his eyes and sat down next to her.

When Pansy heard Hermione and Ginny approach the door, she crawled on top of Draco, straddling him and planted her lips on his.

Draco was shocked, and his eyes opened wide at Pansy's actions. He heard Hermione entering, so he closed his eyes and responded to Pansy immediately. He wrapped one of his arms around her, placing his hand on the middle of her back. He placed his other hand on the back of her head, making sure to grab a handful of hair roughly and seductively, playing up his and Pansy's act even more. He felt Pansy moan into his mouth and he smirked. He loved the effect that he had on the ladies, even when he was barely trying. This was all for an act, and here he still had a girl swooning at his touch.

Pansy started to kiss him more passionately, and Draco felt her slide her tongue into his mouth, which he responded to right away.

He heard Hermione and Ginny laughing when they were entering, and their laughter died off when they spotted the two of them on the couch.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and looked at the couple on the couch. The smile wiped itself right off of her face, she narrowed her eyes angrily. Ginny grabbed her hand and dragged Hermione to her bedroom. Ginny opened the door and pushed Hermione inside. Hermione went over and threw her bags on the floor and sat on her bed looking pissed off and hurt. Ginny turned around to look at the two on the couch who were still up to their make out session, and she closed the door behind her with a look of disgust on her face.

As soon as Draco heard the door click, he pushed Pansy off of him and wiped his mouth. Pansy was looking at him with eyes full of lust and she was breathing heavily. She was looking at him like she was going to pounce on him any moment.

Draco held up his hand and said "Don't even think about it."

Pansy hissed angrily at him and turned away from him to catch her breath.

"Are you good now?" Draco asked after a minute.

"I'm just fucking peachy" Pansy hissed angrily.

"Calm down Pansy, I've already told you it's all for show and that it means nothing to me. I don't know why you get so riled up" Draco stated.

"In case you haven't noticed Draco, to me it is more than just acting" Pansy stated.

"I'm well aware of that Pansy. But I have made me feelings known in the matter, so I don't know why you continue to get your hopes up. Nothing is going to change. I'm not going to be the guy that you want me to be. I am who I am and I'm not changing" Draco drawled.

"You're going to end up dying alone. No one is going to put up with you and your bullshit like I do" Pansy said angrily, her eyes watering.

Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Really? I'm pretty sure I could get anyone I wanted and they would let me treat them however I wanted and they would still be at my side. You're a prime example of that. No matter what I say or do, you always come running back to me."

Pansy felt like she had just been slapped across the face. She stood up angrily and looked at Draco and said "You know what? I'm done with this bullshit. You treat me like I'm no better than that Mudblood that you share your dorm with. I thought that maybe you would come around and change, but now I see how wrong I was. I don't deserve to be treated the way you treat me. Have fun dealing with Granger all on your own. The deal is off, I am not helping you out. You can figure this shit out on your own. Have fun."

Draco stood up quickly and grabbed her arm "Pansy don't! It's your fault I'm in this mess in the first place. You owe me" Draco hissed.

"I don't owe you anything Draco. And actually, it's your own fault that you're in this mess because you don't know how to treat other people properly and think you're above everyone else. Well guess what, you're not. Get over yourself and pull your head out of your fucking ass already. Grow up" Pansy said.

Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Funny, I know exactly what I'm talking about" Pansy said opening the door. Before she left, she looked over her shoulder and yelled "Granger! Me and Malfoy are done, he's all yours, enjoy!"

Draco's eyes widened in shock and he stared at Pansy's retreating figure enraged.

"Have fun Draco!" Pansy said as she walked down the hallway, making her way to the Slytherin common room.

**A/N: Confession; I actually like how Pansy sticks up for herself in this chapter. Who knows what crazy things are going to happen now that Draco is single again! Hahaha. Please R&R! Thanks, Jessica ox.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter Twelve**

Hermione looked at her closed bedroom door, her eyes wide.

"Ginny, did I just imagine that, or did it actually happen?" Hermione asked slowly.

"As crazy as it seems, that actually just happened.." Ginny stated, still shocked at what had just taken place.

Hermione felt her face spilt into a huge grin.

"Hermione, him being single doesn't change what we talked about. You still need to play hard to get. Flaunt what you have and make him WANT it. Don't throw yourself at him just because he is single. That's what Parkinson did, and look how that ended up. Malfoy is used to having girls throw themselves at him without a challenge, you BE that challenge. I mean, still flirt with him obviously but be sexy and seductive about it. Show him a side of Hermione Granger that nobody has seen before" Ginny said smirking.

Hermione looked over at Ginny with a determined look on her face. "You're right. I need to make him want me. Clearly the way I have been acting before hasn't exactly been helping my cause. And i did just buy all this new clothes.."

"Exactly! And this has to start now. No more easy to get Hermione Granger throwing herself at Malfoy whenever the opportunity arises. You are now the hard to get, sexy, seductive Hermione Granger that will drive all of the men wild" Ginny purred.

Hermione burst out laughing. "Oh god. I can't believe I'm actually going to go through with this.."

"Of course you are. Don't try and talk yourself out of it either. It's happening. And I'm going to make sure of it" Ginny stated confidently.

Hermione groaned. "What am I getting myself into.."

"Well eventually, you'll be getting into it with Malfoy" Ginny said with a wink.

Hermione laughed and said "Oh shut up Ginny."

Ginny smirked and said "Now, time for step 1.."

xx

"I can't believe the nerve of her" Draco hissed angrily pacing sound Blaise's dorm room.

"I can't say I blame her mate. You didn't exactly treat her the greatest. And I did warn you about playing nice if you wanted to have Pansy to continue to play being your girlfriend" Blaise said.

"Any girl would be grateful to play my girlfriend. What makes her think she's so special? I told her there were no feelings and that I needed her because it's her fault I'm in this situation in the first place. And then the girl goes bloody mental!" Draco exclaimed angrily.

"Drake, the girl has been in love with you her whole life.." Blaise started to say.

"And she bloody well knows that Malfoys don't love anybody! She knows all about my family and our background. It shouldn't have come as a shock that I follow the Malfoy line of not caring about someone" Draco stated.

"Like I said, maybe she was hoping she could change that" Blaise said honestly.

"Yeah well she's a nutcase" Draco snapped.

Blaise laughed and said "I don't disagree."

"She's going to be all over you the minute she sees you" Draco said disgustedly.

"Oh I know. I'm always her run to guy whenever things go wrong between the two of you" Blaise said knowingly.

"And that doesn't bug you at all?" Draco asked interest etched in his question.

"Not really.. She does satisfy my needs after all" Blaise said with a smirk.

"You're disgusting" Draco said with a sneer.

"Oh please, it wouldn't be the first time we shared women" Blaise stated.

Draco smirked and said "True"

"Back on to more important matters though, what are you going to do about Granger?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Absolutely nothing" Draco stated simply.

Blaise quirked an eyebrow. "Don't you think that's kind of hard considering she is completely in love with you?"

"I'd rather not think about it" Draco said sighing.

"Honestly, I don't think your situation is all that bad.." Blaise started to say before Draco exploded.

"Not that bad?!" Draco exclaimed angrily.

"Hear me out" Blaise said trying to calm Draco down.

Draco narrowed his eyes and quieted down, annoyed.

"Just think about it. You have the brightest witch of our age pretty much worshipping the ground that you walk on. Not only that, but she is the best friend of your two worst enemies. Think about the possibilities! Not only do you get to have a little fun, but you can do it at the expense of Potter and Weasley. And in all honesty, she's not all that bad looking either. It's out last year, mine as well make the best of it" Blaise stated smugly.

"You've thought a lot about this haven't you?" Draco asked skeptically.

"Of course I have. I'm making the best out of a shitty situation. It's what I do" Blaise said with a smirk.

"Well, when you put it that way, it does make this whole thing sound a hell of a lot more interesting.." Draco said thinking aloud.

Blaise smiled and slapped Draco on the back, in a friendly manner and said "You can thank me later"

xx

"Remember what I told you?" Ginny said prepping Hermione before they left Hermione's room.

"Yes" Hermione said nervously.

"Don't be nervous Hermione. You'll do great. Just remember, when around Malfoy, act like Malfoy. Give him a taste of his own medicine. Be a cocky, yet confident individual. But also remember to be subtle, yet obviously flirtatious. But be mysterious and seductive about it. He won't even know what hit him" Ginny said looking Hermione over. "By the way, you look absolutely stunning. You should dress like this more often"

Hermione's cheeks flushed and she looked over her appearance in the mirror. "Are you sure it's not too much?"

"I'm sure. Trust me I wouldn't let you go around looking like a tramp. You look classy, yet sexy. It's a good combination" Ginny said smiling.

"Okay" Hermione said letting out a huge breath she had been holding in.

"Alright. Since we have classes tomorrow, you're obviously not going to be able to dress to impress, as I like to call it. But, since we know what kind of look we are going for, getting you all done up for next weekend for the Hogsmeade trip will be a breeze. You're going to wear the outfit that I made you try on today. Maybe we'll do something a little different with your hair, but we're going to ease into the whole change. We don't want to just spring the new you onto people right away. Obviously you're going to act the way we talked about towards Malfoy, that is step one. Step two is spicing up your look, which, like I said, we will start next weekend. We will worry about step three and so on as we go. For now, I think we have enough to work with" Ginny said taking on a leadership role.

"Okay" Hermione said weakly.

"Don't worry, I'll be here every step of the way. You have nothing to worry about I will be coaching you throughout the whole thing. And before you know it, we will have Malfoy throwing himself at you and begging you to give him your attention" Ginny said confidently.

Hermione felt herself feeling more optimistic because of Ginny's confidence. It gave her a sort of boost, made her feel like this whole plan actually had a chance at working. She felt herself grasp at the flicker of hope that she felt inside of her because of Ginny's words.

"Alright" Hermione said determinedly.

"That's the kind of attitude I like to hear!" Ginny exclaimed. "Now, I think we have prepped and talked enough for the night. And to be completely honest, although I will never admit this to anyone else and will deny it if you tell someone, but I am exhausted from shopping today. So I'm going to go back to the Gryffindor common room and get some sleep. I suggest you do the same, you're going to need as much energy as you can get."

"Thanks Ginny, for everything" Hermione said smiling as she walked Ginny out of her room and to the portrait hole that lead back to the corridors.

"No need to thank me Hermione. You're my best girlfriend, and I know you would do the same for me. Have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast" Ginny said hugging her friend before walking out into the corridors, making her way back to the Gryffindor common room for a good night's sleep.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I actually LOVE you all. I know I say that a lot, but it is true. You guys are what keep me going! So please, R&R so I don't have to go and cry in a corner because I think that nobody is enjoying my story anymore, okay? By the way, I apologize now if I have spelt anything incorrectly or used the wrong grammar, I typed this chapter up on my phone last night while I was lying in bed and couldn't sleep. **

**Thanks loves. Jessica, ox.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Hermione awoke the next morning earlier than usual. At first she didn't know why, until she remembered that today was the day to start working on the plan that her and Ginny had come up with. Regardless of what Ginny had told her last night, Hermione was still extremely nervous. It was Draco Malfoy that she was trying to woo after all. Something that had never been done before. But, regardless of her nerves, Hermione was not the type of person to give up. She strived to do the best and be the best at everything she did. She was going to woo Draco Malfoy no matter what it took, or no matter what he said to her.

Since she was up so early, she decided to jump in a hot shower to try and calm down her nerves a little. To her disappointment, it didn't work.

She went back to her room and got dressed, taking extra time and care while getting ready. She wanted to make sure that every article of clothing was in place. She wand dried her hair, knowing that her hair tended to be less frizzy when she did this. Normally, she wouldn't have cared, nor took the time to do it.

After coming to the conclusion that she could do nothing else to waste time, she decided to head to the Great Hall, where she was to be meeting Ginny for breakfast in ten minutes.

Hermione opened her bedroom door, and ran right into Draco.

"Watch it Mudblood" Draco spat angrily. "I know you're in love with me and all that bullshit but please refrain from putting your filthy hands on me."

"Whatever Malfoy. You're blocking my way" Hermione said lazily, trying to put up an act of acting like him.

Draco snapped his head towards her sharply, throwing her a suspicious look before continuing to head in whatever direction he was going.

Hermione walked quickly out of the common room, hoping Draco didn't see the smirk that was etched on her face.

The smirk was still plastered on Hermione's face as she walked into the Great Hall. She spotted Ginny, and made her way over towards her immediately.

"What's with you?" Ginny asked yawning.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You came in here with a huge smirk on your face. No one should be that happy at such an early time in the morning" Ginny stated grumpily.

"I ran into Draco" Hermione stated smiling.

Ginny raised her eyebrow in interest and said "And?"

"And I acted totally cool. I ran into him coming out of my common room, and when he insulted me, I just shrugged it off and told him he was in my way. Do you know how HARD that was? All I wanted to do was jump on him and squeeze him tight!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny laughed and said "I never said that this was going to be easy, but you have to hold back your ugh.. Squeezing urges and continue to act like you don't have a flying shit. And flirt with him seductively whenever the opportunity arises."

"I know, I know" Hermione said sighing.

"Don't worry Hermione it will be worth it in the end" Ginny stayed reaching across the table to give her friends arm a reassuring squeeze.

"What's going to be worth it in the end?" Ron asked sliding in across from Hermione and Ginny, Harry taking his place to Ron's left.

"All the time that Hermione puts into studying, obviously" Ginny lied smoothly.

"Well id rather her be studying then wasting her time on extra curricular activities" Ron said glaring at the Great Hall doors just as Draco entered.

"Ronald, you need to get used to the fact that Hermione is a girl, and there is going to be a time when she is going to be spending time on extra curricular activities" Ginny stated.

"I know Hermione is a girl" Ron muttered, his ears going bright red in embarrassment.

"Good. Now past the pancakes would you? I'm starved" Ginny said staring at the plate of pancakes that had just appeared on the table next to Ron.

xx

Blaise took his regular seat, across from Draco and said "Morning Drake."

"Blaise" Draco said in response.

"So has Granger tried throwing herself at you yet today?" Blaise asked with a smirk.

"Surprisingly no" Draco stated.

"Well, then again, the day has just begun. We still have the rest of the day to see what she'll do" Blaise said giving Draco a wink.

"You need to stop being so damn amused about everything" Draco snapped.

"Oh cheer up mate. I'm only joking.. Kind of" Blaise said watching Draco's reactions.

Draco narrowed his eyes angrily at his friend and grabbed a pancake that had just magically appeared in front of him and threw it in Blaise's face. "How's that for a joke Zabini?"

Blaise looked at Draco in momentary shock before standing up, grabbing a whole handful of pancakes yelling "FOOD FIGHT!" Before throwing his pancakes straight back at Draco.

This of course, started a complete and utter war between all the houses, and pancakes were flying in every which direction.

Draco picked up a pancake, a smirk etched on his pale features. He stood up, and Blaise watched as he aimed and threw a pancake straight at Hermione, it hitting her right in the back of the head.

Hermione whipped around and saw Draco doubled over in laughter, with Blaise standing right beside him, looking at her with amusement written all over his face. Hermione threw him a smirk, grabbed a syrup bottle, and walked over towards Draco, who was still doubled over in laughter, taking no notice of her whatsoever.

She popped off the lid, and tipped the bottle over his head, and smirked as she heard Draco yelp in surprise as the syrup poured down his head.

"What the fuck!" Draco hissed angrily.

Hermione, surprising Draco even further, caught syrup that was running down his cheek with her finger, then put her finger in her mouth, sucking the syrup off. She then looked at Draco and said "Just how I like it, nice and sweet," before throwing him a wink and walking away back to the stunned faces of Harry and Ron, and Ginny who was suppressing a huge smile.

Draco stood there stunned, watching Hermione's figure walk away, at a loss for words.

"Well that was certainly most interesting" Blaise stated slowly as he tore his eyes off of Hermione and looked at Draco.

Draco turned his attention towards Blaise and said "What the hell just happened."

"Honestly? I have no idea.." Blaise answered honestly.

Dumbledore decided to take this moment to stand up and settle everyone down, chuckling quietly to himself. There was nothing like bringing people together to have fun, even if it was for a short period of time, over something as small as a food fight.

"Everyone, now while that was certainly very entertaining to watch from where I was sitting, and seemed like it was fun for most of you, I must call this food fight to an end. If you would all please head to your classes, and for those of you who need to go and grab a shower" Dumbledore said looking over towards Draco, who scowled "may go do so. But, if you are among the students who need to go shower, please be no more than a half hour. I am sure that gives you plenty of time to get all cleaned up and make it back to classes, not missing out on your whole lesson"

All the students got up and headed to class, or showers, as Dumbledore waved his wand and the mess was cleaned up immediately, making the Great Hall look like new.

xx

"Hermione, did you really just pour syrup on Malfoy's head?!" Ron asked, still bewildered about what had taken place.

"Yes, I did" Hermione stated smoothly.

Ron was gaping at her with her mouth open and said "That was bloody brilliant! You should have seen the look on his face!"

"Hermione, I thought you loved Malfoy?" Harry asked confused about the whole situation.

"I do" Hermione stated simply.

"Then why did you pour syrup on his head?" Harry questioned.

"He threw pancakes at me first" Hermione said. "I was giving him a taste of his own medicine."

"Well regardless of why you did it, I still think it was absolutely brilliant!" Ron said beaming.

"That's probably not the greatest way to show somebody you care about them Hermione.." Harry stated slowly.

"Oh honestly Harry, he already knows how I feel. I've told him a million times over. And I thought you hated him?" Hermione asked looking at him.

"Don't get me wrong, I do hate the guy. He's second on my list, Voldemort being first of course, but I was just curious as to why you acted the way you did. Not that I think there is anything wrong with. Trust me, I would much rather watch you dump things over Malfoy's head then chase after him confessing your love for him" Harry stated smiling.

"Hey, whenever you feel the need to hit, or even throw or pour things onto the git, please let me know so I can be there to watch" Ron said with a laugh.

"Shut up Ron" Hermione said shoving Ron lightly with a smile.

Harry smiled at his two friends, as they made their way into their first class and took their usual seat in the middle of the classroom.

**A/N: Hello lovelies! Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad you're all enjoying my story, and I hope you continue to do so! Once again, PLEASE R&R I absolutely love reading all of your reviews. Let me know what you guys think about this chapter.**

**I love you all! **

**Jessica, ox.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter Fourteen**

After showering, and wiping his face off where Hermione had touched him continuously, Draco made his way towards his first class, which just so happened to be with the Gryffindors. He was not in a good mood. Not only was he angry at Hermione for dumping syrup into his hair and making a fool out of him in front of everyone, he was utterly confused about what had taken place after she dumped the syrup over his head.

If it was anyone other than Hermione, he would have thought that they were flirting with him. Although, if he thought about it, her flirting with him could make sense also since she was under the influence of the love potion. But even so, she had never flirted with him, or even attempted to do so before. She usually just threw herself at him whenever the opportunity arose.

Maybe she just really liked syrup?

Draco had no idea, nor was he going to waste his time thinking about it anymore. Hermione pissed him off regularly on a good day, he did not want to spend extra time thinking about her if he could avoid it. So, avoid it was what he planned to do.

Draco opened the door to the Transfiguration classroom, his first class of the day. McGonagall was not overly enthused with his late appearance, but knew that Dumbledore had excused him, along with any other students who needed to shower, so she couldn't say anything. Although, her irritation was written all over her face as he sat down, taking his usual seat beside Blaise.

"How was your shower?" Blaise asked trying to contain the smirk that was trying to etch itself onto his face.

"Shut up Zabini" Draco hissed quietly.

Blaise chuckled quietly.

"I swear to god, if she ever tries to throw something in my hair again I will kill her" Draco said darkly.

"I think she was doing it to get your attention" Blaise said back.

"Well she got my attention, and I'm not overly thrilled about it" Draco stated.

"What was with her afterwards? Wiping the syrup dripping off your face and then sucking it off her finger being all.. seductive?" Blaise asked trying to come up with the word to describe what Hermione had done.

"Granger is not, nor could ever be seductive" Draco hissed disgusted.

Draco looked over to where Hermione was sitting, wedged between Harry and Ron and he scowled at her back. She must have felt his eyes on her, because she turned in her seat and gave him a questioning look.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. Hermione raised her eyebrow at him, and without saying anything, she turned her attention back to the front of the classroom.

"What's up Hermione?" Ron asked quietly.

"Nothing" Hermione said smiling.

xx

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, and Hermione saw Ginny already waiting for her in the Great Hall at dinner.

Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat across from her.

"Oh my gosh Hermione! You were bloody brilliant this morning!" Ginny said excitedly.

Hermione's cheeks flushed and she said "I was?"

"Yes! The look on his face was priceless after you wiped the syrup on his face! Thankfully Harry and Ron didn't see it since you were angled in a way that they couldn't, but I saw the whole thing!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I honestly don't even know why I did it! It just happened!" Hermione stated honestly.

"Who cares why or how it happened! That's exactly what I was talking about being sexy, yet seductive! What did you say to him anyways?!" Ginny asked.

"I said just how I like it, nice and sweet" Hermione said blushing.

Ginny burst out laughing. "No wonder he was so shocked! That's awesome. Honestly, keep doing things like that and you'll have his head swimming. He won't even know what to do with himself. He probably thinks whatever happened today was just a fluke. Show him it wasn't. After a while, he won't be able to get you off of his mind."

"You think?" Hermione asked.

"I know!" Ginny said confidently. "Trust me, soon, he won't even know what to do with himself."

"I sure hope you're right about this Gin, I don't want to look like a complete idiot" Hermione said slowly.

"People do crazy things in the name of love" Ginny said smiling.

Before Hermione could make a response, Harry and Ron sat down on either side of her, making the conversation between her and Ginny cut off so the boys didn't know what they were talking about.

"You're here early Hermione, are you hungry or something?" Ron said jokingly.

"Sorry I don't walk like a penguin and take a million years to get here" Hermione said sweetly.

"Oi! I do not walk like a penguin!" Ron said defending himself. Then he looked over at Harry and said "Do I?"

"Well, you do tend to waddle a little when you walk…" Harry said jokingly.

"Shut up Harry" Ron said smacking Harry in the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Harry asked rubbing his head where Ron smacked him.

"For saying I walk like a penguin" Ron said grumpily.

"I was just joking mate. You don't walk like a penguin.. you walk like a duck" Harry said laughing.

Ron turned to smack Harry on the back of the head again, but he dodged it, laughing.

Hermione smiled and shook her head at her friends.

After dinner was complete, Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron decided to head back to the Gryffindor common room to hang out.

Hermione and Ginny sat and watched Harry and Ron play a game of wizards chess, and of course Ron was winning. Both the girls opted out on trying to give Harry advice on where to move his pieces because he wouldn't listen anyways, and Ron would complain loudly that they were cheating.

After Ron beat Harry for the third game in a row, Harry decided to call it quits.

"I really don't understand how you're so good at chess Ron" Harry stated glumly.

"Don't know mate, it's just something that came to me naturally. Plus, everyone has their talents, regardless of how big or small they may be, and mine just happens to be chess, where as yours would be Quidditch" Ron stated.

"Give yourself more credit, you're a pretty decent Quidditch player" Harry said.

"Did you see me getting picked to play on the house team in first year?" Ron asked.

"It was luck and good timing" Harry stated.

"Oh bullocks" Ron said pushing Harry lightly.

"You two sound like a married couple" Ginny said smirking.

"Shut up Gin" Ron said, his ears red.

Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing.

"Well as much fun as this has been, I have to go. I have to start my rounds in ten minutes. I will see you guys tomorrow!" Hermione said hugging all of her friends goodbye.

Hermione left her friends, and started patrolling the corridors of Hogwarts. Normally, the Head Girl and Boy patrolled together, but Hermione and Draco had decided to take certain nights to patrol among themselves so they didn't have to deal with one another's company. At the beginning of the year when they had made this decision, Hermione was ecstatic because she hated Draco and didn't want to spend any extra time with him if she could avoid it, but as of right now, she was wishing that they had decided to patrol together so she could have more time to work on seducing Draco Malfoy.

As Hermione rounded one of the last corridors, she felt someone else's presence. She slowly slipped her hand into her pocket and drew her wand, keeping it held tightly at her side. She heard footsteps coming up behind her, and she felt herself stiffen. She slowly turned around, body alert.

"Fancy meeting you here Granger"

"What do you want Zabini?" Hermione asked as his figure came into view.

"Nothing really, I was just bored, so I decided to go for a walk" Blaise stated casually.

"You're lucky I'm in a generous mood, otherwise I would take points from your house for wandering around after curfew, which is against the rules, as I'm sure you know" Hermione stated cooly.

"Have you ever met a Slytherin that follows the rules?" Blaise asked smirking.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and said "Whatever Zabini"

She turned her back to him and started to walk away until Blaise said "By the way, great show in the Great Hall this morning. It was quite amusing."

Hermione turned around and smirked. "Glad you found it so entertaining."

"Oh, I did. Draco on the other hand did not. I've had to listen to him bitch and complain about it pretty much all day" Blaise said with a smile.

"Was he really that mad?" Hermione asked worried.

"It's Draco, what do you think. Getting embarrassed in front of the whole school by you, not to mention he's a freak when it comes to his hair" Blaise stated.

"Ohhh.." Hermione said slowly.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Granger. If you ask me, I found what you did kind of sexy" Blaise said with a wink.

Hermione's face went beat red.

Blaise smirked and turned his back to her, making his way down the corridor. As he was about to round a corner, he turned back around to face her and said "By the way, I'm rooting for you."

Hermione never got the chance to ask him what he was talking about because the minute those words left his lips, he had turned around and left her standing there in the middle of the corridor with a confused expression upon her face.

**A/N: Hello loves! I sincerely apologize for not updating quick, things got pretty hectic on my end. I finished one semester of college to find out my family was moving, so I had no internet for a while. But I am back! Hope you are all still enjoying my story! I am so excited to get to the romance part between Draco and Hermione, but I don't want to rush into it. But I am getting there! Just stick with me! Please R&R. Thanks guys! Jessica, ox.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Opposites Attract**

** Chapter Fifteen**

Hermione decided to forget about Blaise's comment, she didn't want to waste time trying to look into what he meant, he was a Slytherin after all... Instead, she decided to throw herself into her studies. She was still achieving the highest grades, and was still weeks ahead of the rest of the student body, but she had been spending too much time running after Draco. With her new advice from Ginny, she realized she didn't need to chase after him, she wanted to be desirable and make him chase after her.

When Hermione opened the door and walked into the Heads Dorm, Draco was down her throat in an instant.

"Took you long enough to finish patrolling Granger. What, did you pour syrup onto another unsuspecting victim?" Draco asked.

"I didn't realize you timed me or were so concerned about my whereabouts" Hermione said smoothly.

"Don't flatter yourself Mudblood, I could care less about what happens to you" Draco spat.

Draco saw pain momentarily flash through Hermione's eyes and a part of him felt bad. A part.

Hermione however, composed herself quickly and said "Don't worry Draco, I know you're mad because I poured syrup in your hair, but honestly, it made you look extremely sexy, standing there with syrup dripping down your face. It had a certain... sex appeal to it. I liked it" Hermione said winking at him.

Before Draco even had time to process a response, Hermione walked past him and entered her room, closing the door behind her.

xx

To say Draco was shocked, was an understatement. He was absolutely bewildered by what had just taken place.

Hermione Granger had just hit on him, that much he was sure of. And, to top it off, she had said she thought he was sexy. Normally, Draco would have smirked and said a smart ass comment, showing his conceit. Or, depending on the girl, he would have asked her to come back to his room with him, but this was Hermione they were talking about. She hadn't even given him enough time to process what had just come out of her mouth, so he didn't have time to come up with a response, not that he would have known what to have said back anyways... Getting a compliment like that from your worst enemy, and someone you absolutely despised didn't exactly happen every day.

Draco found himself relieved that she had chosen to make an exit instead of just standing there looking at him. He knew that the only reason she was acting this way, and saying these types of things was because of the love potion, but it didn't make the situation any less weird or awkward.

Usually, Draco would relish in the idea of girls finding him sexy, and would take advantage of it.

Draco stopped what he was doing, and smirked. He needed to find Blaise.

xx

Blaise answered the door on the second knock.

"Draco" Blaise said acknowledging his friend. "And what can I do for you at this time of night?"

Draco smirked and said "I just came up with one of my best plans yet."

Blaise's curiousity and interest instantly spiked. "Care to enlighten me on this plan?" He asked.

"You know how Granger is in love with me because of that stupid potion that Pansy slipped her? Well, a thought occured to me right after Granger told me I'm sexy and that she thinks I have a sex appeal" Draco started.

Blaise's eyes widened and said "She did not!"

"Her exact words were 'Standing there with syrup dripping down your face was extremely sexy, it had a certain sex appeal to it, I like it' And then she walked away" Draco stated.

Blaise burst out laughing. "You've gotta hand it to her mate, she's sure grown a pair"

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, are you going to let me in so I can tell you about what I'm planning?" Draco asked impatiently.

Blaise opened the door wider and said "Sure thing. But you are Head Boy, so you don't exactly have to ask to enter, nor did you have to knock on the door. Next time I'm not going to answer."

Draco narrowed his eyes.

"But then again, my brain would have been pretty jumbled and foggy too after having the Gryffindor Princess talk to me that way" Blaise stated with a smirk.

Draco shoved Blaise lightly and said "Shut up and listen to this."

xx

"Are you sure that's a wise decision?" Blaise asked skeptically.

"It's absolutely brilliant" Draco stated smirking.

"You know Potter and Weasley are going to be furious and are going to want to kill you and hex your ass every chance that they get..." Blaise stated.

"Oh, I know. But they're not going to be able to do anything about it if they want to keep Hermione's friendship. And her friendship means more to them then hexing me for some unknown reason.. It's the perfect way to get back at Potter and Weasley, and Granger at the same time, even though she's going to be loving every ounce of attention that I show her" Draco said.

"I don't know mate.. I don't think taking advantage of someone who isn't in their right state of mind is the best idea.." Blaise said slowly.

"Are you sticking up for her or something Blaise? You do know this is Mudblood Granger we are talking about don't you? And it's not like I'm going to do anything to hurt her, because we both know if I do then Potter and Weasley will kill me, not to mention Dumbledore will be on my ass in an instant" Draco said.

"I know who she is Drake, that's the thing. You would never be able to do something like this if she was in her right mind. Let's be serious. If she wasn't under the effects of the love potion then she wouldn't even give you a second look, unless it was to glare at you or punch you again" Blaise stated.

"Exactly. Normally an opportunity like this doesn't arise. And, since I hate those three more than anything on this entire planet, I decided why not use Granger being in love with me to my advantage and have some fun with the whole thing" Draco said.

"I guess..." Blaise said slowly.

"Are you getting soft on me?" Draco asked.

Blaise rolled his eyes and said "I'm not soft. I'm just not the type to take advantage of a girl who can do nothing to defend herself."

"We both know that she is more than capable of defending herself, and when she can't she was Potter and Weasley right beside her to back her up. Like I said, I'm not stupid, nor looking for a death wish. I'm just going to mess with Potter and Weasley because I can. And let's be real, Granger is going to love every moment where I'm acknowledging her presence and flaunting it" Draco stated.

"And what's the rest of the school going to think when you start showing this fake interest in Granger?" Blaise asked.

"That's where you're going to help me. I need you to help me get the word out to the Slytherins of my plan, but make sure they don't tell the other houses. I don't care what the rest of the students think. Plus, all the Slytherins are going to find it hilarious. They all hate the three of them anyways" Draco said.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into.." Blaise said shaking his head.

"I know what I'm doing Blaise. Now are you going to help me spread the word so the rest of our house doesn't think I'm a blood traitor or what?" Draco asked.

"Yeah I'll help you, but I want you to know that I don't agree with what you're doing" Blaise said.

"You've made your feelings quite clear.." Draco snapped.

"Well then, let's get this over with" Blaise said.

**A/N: I apologize if there are any spelling mistakes, my program I usually use won't work anymore and I had to type this up on some random thing that doesn't spell check for me. But anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please R&R! Thanks loves! Jessica, ox.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Draco watched Hermione chatting with Harry, Ron and Ginny at the Gryffindor table. She was currently laughing about something Ron had said. Draco snorted into his breakfast watching them. He didn't understand how they could all be so happy all the time. Draco watched as Ron lit up because Hermione had laughed at his joke, and Draco felt like he was going to be sick. It was obvious to everyone that Ron fancied Hermione, and the whole school was just waiting for them to get together, but, since Hermione had been slipped the love potion, that whole love story was being put on hold. The whole school now knew about Hermione being under a love potion, and the reaction that it had gotten out of the student body was exactly as Draco had expected. All of the Gryffindors were furious and automatically put him at fault, the Hufflepuffs obviously took the Gryffindors side, the Ravenclaws were half and half, most of them didn't really care, and the Slytherins, who all knew the real story behind what happened, found it to be a huge joke.

Draco smirked as he thought about what was going to happen when he started to "_return"_ Hermione's feelings.

He knew that Ron was going to go absolutely mental, especially when Draco was going to make sure to flaunt his and Hermione's _"relationship"_ right in front of him, and Harry of course. Nothing like killing two birds with one stone.

Draco and Blaise had stayed up late last night telling all of the Slytherins of his new devised plan, and most of them thought it hilarious. Pansy was not impressed, but had promised to keep her mouth shut because she knew the rest of the Slytherins would call her a traitor and would turn on her if she said anything. He had a few of his fellow seventh year classmates wish him good luck, because they knew the rivalry between the Gryffindor Trio and himself.

Now all Draco had to do was figure out a way to get his plan into action. As much as he wanted to go through with his plan, a bigger part of him didn't because he would have to pretend to like _her._ When in reality, she drove him absolutely nuts, under the influence of the love potion or not. If he was going to be honest with himself, he would have preferred the old Granger, the one who he enjoyed pissing off and causing fights with over any little thing possible, it was like an adrenaline rush, because even just making a simple comment about her blood status got her all riled up. Draco found it amusing.

However, since he had to put up with her being under the influence of the love potion, he decided he mine as well have some fun with it, it was his last year after all, and since he was already being denied the fun of tormenting her, he needed something else to do to reduce his boredom.

Draco finished his breakfast before anyone else, and decided he was going to go to Potions class early, which coincidentally happened to be with the Gryffindors.

Draco waited until he saw Hermione walk in flanked by Harry and Ron, and that's when he came up with an idea.

"Granger" he drawled lazily.

Hermione turned her attention towards him and looked at him, confusion etched upon her face. Harry and Ron had froze the second Draco had acknowledged Hermione's presence.

"Why don't you come sit with me today?" Draco asked waving his hand towards the empty seat to his left.

Ron turned towards Hermione and said "Don't do it Hermione. He probably has a trick up his sleeve."

"Come off it Ron. But don't worry, I'm not planning on sitting with him anyways, that would be too easy" Hermione said quietly.

"Too easy?" Harry asked, confusion evident in his voice.

Hermione waved him off then turned her attention back to Draco "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'm good sitting with Harry and Ron today."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her retreating back. He had been certain that he would take him up on his offer to come and sit with him. Maybe this was going to be a lot harder than he anticipated.

"Well that went well" Blaise said as he pat Draco on the back as he took the empty seat that had been designated for Hermione.

"Shut up" Draco snapped.

Blaise chuckled then said "Looks like your plan isn't as easy as you thought it was going to be."

"Please, I'm Draco Malfoy, getting girls to swoon over me is easy" Draco drawled.

"Yet you can't get a girl who's under a love potion to come sit with you.. oh, to be so.. _desirable_" Blaise said, mockery evident in his voice.

"Have I ever told you I hate you?" Draco asked, his temper rising.

"More times than I can count" Blaise exclaimed with a grin.

xx

"What did you mean when you were talking about something being too easy?" Harry asked, curiosity etched in his voice.

"I'm playing a game with Draco, he just doesn't know it. I don't want to seem too easy, I want to seem desirable, so I'm making him work for my attention" Hermione explained.

Harry and Ron exchanged a look.

"Hermione, I know you err.. love.. Malfoy and everything right now, but be careful" Harry said worriedly.

"Don't worry Harry, I know what I'm doing" Hermione said smiling.

The rest of the conversation was cut off because Snape had just walked into the classroom.

"Today, we are going to be making a healing potion, I know you have done this before, but you are required to be able to know how to make all of the potions from previous years for your final examination. Any potion learned is fair game. So make sure you brush up on your _knowledge_." Snape said lacking emotion.

"Now, I am going to be splitting you up into pairs..."

Harry handed Ron a ripped piece of parchment.

_We really need to figure out how to get a cure for Hermione. I don't care what that book says, there has got to be another way, and we are going to get to the bottom of it. I don't like how Hermione is playing games with Malfoy.. That is just bound to end up badly._

Ron read what Harry wrote, grabbed out a quill and responded.

_I know mate. I can't stand the thought of Malfoy taking advantage of Hermione. I will __**kill**__ him if he touches her. And_ _what was with him asking her to sit with him today? Since when does he even want to be within a few feet of her? I don't trust him, I think he's up to something.._

Harry nodded his head in agreement with what Ron had wrote.

_I don't trust him either. We'll just have to keep a close eye on Hermione and make sure that nothing happens to her. We'll have to keep a close eye on Malfoy too. That way we can see if he's planning anything. Don't worry Ron, we will make sure that nothing happens to Hermione. I think it's time we pulled out my dads invisibility cloak tonight and go to the restricted section of the library and see what we can find._

Ron was about to respond until he heard his name

"Weasley, you're with Zabini"

Ron growled and looked at Harry "Who are you partnered with?"

"Parkinson" Harry stated grumpily.

"And who's Hermione with?" Ron asked curiously.

"Malfoy" Harry said darkly, his head nodding over towards where Hermione was currently headed.

"All his house unity shit sucks" Ron said angrily.

"Tell me about it" Harry said solemnly.

"Potter, Weasley, when you two are done flirting with each other, it would be nice of you to go help your partners with the potion, god knows you two need to practice" Snape snapped.

"I hate all the bloody Slytherins, Snape included" Ron grumbled to Harry as he made his way over to the table Zabini had started setting up their cauldron on.

xx

"Well, well, look who it is" Draco drawled.

Hermione chose to ignore Draco's comment.

"Oh common Granger, I know you're full of excitement being partnered with me" Draco stated cockily.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Hermione said smoothly.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hand that was resting on the table.

"If you were in my bed, you'd help me sleep at night" Draco whispered seductively.

Hermione felt her cheeks grow hot.

"Although, there probably wouldn't be a lot of sleeping going on" Draco said huskily.

Hermione pulled her hand away from him and leaned in towards him.

"In you dreams" she whispered into his ear.

Draco stiffened because of the closeness between him and Hermione. He was not used to her coming so close to him, and willingly. He could feel heat radiating off of her body, and he also got a whiff of her perfume she was wearing, it was sweet. Draco had to admit that she actually smelled good. But before he could think about how she smelt any longer, she had pulled away and smirked at him and headed towards the cupboard to grab the rest of the supplies they needed.

Draco felt someone looking at him and he scanned the room looking for the culprit, until his eyes landed on a very pissed off red head.

Draco sent him a famous smirk that he was known for, and looked away.

He knew his plan was absolutely brilliant, and seeing the reaction he got from Weasley from just talking to Hermione made his smirk grow.

_This is going to be fun_.. he thought as Hermione returned with the supplies.

**A/N: And here's another chapter. So, I've already came up with another story idea, that I am going to start writing soon, which I am extremely excited about! I'm not going to post anything for a while though. But, I hope when I do post it, that you will all go and check it out. I will make sure to let you all know when I post the first chapter of my new story so keep your eyes open! Please R&R loves. Thanks, Jessica ox.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Hermione and Draco were working on their potion in silence. Well really, Hermione was doing all the work while Draco merely sat there and barked instructions every now and then, much to Hermione's annoyance.

"Granger, make sure you don't forget to put in the grass roots, and you have to change the direction you're stirring from clockwise to counter clockwise" Draco said arrogantly as he propped his feet up onto the desk.

Hermione huffed and stopped what she was doing. "Honestly Draco, for someone as good looking as you are, you're extremely frustrating and annoying. Why don't you get up off your ass and help me with this potion instead of sitting there barking orders every ten seconds."

Draco's eyebrows rose in amusement. "If I was to start helping, then how would I be able to admire your beauty and look down your top whenever you bend over?"

Hermione's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, and she put her head down and started working on the potion again.

Draco stood up, and came up behind Hermione, pushing his chest flush against her back.

Hermione froze, and felt her face heat up at the feeling of his body pressed up against hers. She could feel the warmth emanating from his skin, and she smelt a faint scent of Draco's cologne. He had a sweet, but musky smell to him. It reminded Hermione of being outside.

Draco wrapped one of his arms around Hermione and grabbed her stirring arm, and continued the stirring of the potion because she had stopped.

"You're supposed to keep stirring" Draco said huskily, his mouth an inch away from her ear.

Hermione felt a shiver run throughout her body as she felt Draco's warm breath on her ear.

"Get your _filthy _hands off of her Malfoy before I hex your bloody head off!"

Hermione snapped back to attention and looked over at Ron, who's face was red. He was absolutely furious, and had his wand pointed in hers and Draco's direction.

Draco let go of Hermione's arm and slowly took a step back, making sure he was still close enough to Hermione so that Ron couldn't get a straight shot at him.

"Get away from her" Ron hissed dangerously.

Ron had the attention of the entire classroom at this point, and Harry and Blaise had both inched their way closer to what was taking place. Harry had made his way to Ron's side, and Blaise was watching, but was close enough to jump in if need be.

"Jealous Weasley?" Malfoy asked smirking.

Ron narrowed his eyes angrily.

"Mr. Weasley, put down your wand immediately if you wish to continue your education at this school" Snape said coldly.

"Then tell _Malfoy_ to step away from Hermione and to stop hiding behind her like a bloody coward" Ron snapped, his anger still in control.

"Mr. Weasley, lower your wand _now_" Snape said angrily.

Harry grabbed Ron's arm and yanked it down, so Ron's wand was now at his side.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley, please escort yourself out of my classroom for the remainder of the period. Mr. Potter, you mine as well go with him to make sure he doesn't do anything irrational in his haste. If you ever pull anything like this again in my classroom, I will not be as lenient as I am being now. Let that be your one and only warning. Understood?" Snape asked looking directly at Ron.

"Yeah" Ron mumbled angrily.

"What was that?" Snape asked.

"Understood _professor_" Ron spat.

"Good, now leave. The rest of you, get back to work, there's nothing left to see here" Snape said making his way back to the front of the classroom.

"Nice going mate" Blaise whispered quietly coming up beside Draco.

Draco smirked. "It was quite entertaining wasn't it?"

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Hermione asked, overhearing their conversation.

Draco's smirk dropped. He had totally forgotten about Hermione being so close.

"Now, what makes you say that?" Draco asked.

"I heard what you said to Blaise, Draco, don't play stupid. Is that all I am to you? A form of you getting entertainment by pissing off my _best _friends?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not" Draco responded.

"Then what was that all about?" Hermione asked.

"I was helping you stir the potion Granger. I actually care about my grades also, and I didn't want to fail the potion because you're forgetting the steps involved" Draco drawled.

"I knew what I was doing. Maybe you shouldn't distract me while I'm working. Or, better yet, maybe you should help out instead of sitting there" Hermione stated.

"But I was having so much more fun watching you" Draco said throwing Hermione a wink.

Hermione's face flushed once again and she said "Whatever, I'm getting back to work."

Draco smirked as she turned her back on him, and started finishing up the potion.

"She totally wants me" Draco said turning to Blaise.

"Maybe in your head" Blaise stated.

xx

"I _hate _that stupid ferret resembling pure blood arrogant prick" Ron snapped angrily as soon as the classroom door closed behind him and Harry.

"Ron, you need to try and stay calm. I don't need you getting expelled and leaving me here to try and figure out a solution to this whole situation on my own. You know Snape will take any opportunity to try and get us in trouble, and so will Malfoy. Don't let them win" Harry stated calmly.

"Easier said then done. Did you see him? Putting his _nasty _hands on Hermione. What does he think he's doing?!" Ron asked angrily.

"I don't know. But don't worry, we're going to figure this out. I'm going to go and talk to Madame Pince and see if she has any books on the potion that Malfoy made, that way we know what we're dealing with. See if there's any side effects, or cure, anything we can work with" Harry said.

"Let's go there now, since we're not allowed back in potions, it gives us something to do. Plus, the quicker we figure out how to get our Hermione back, the better" Ron stated determined.

"Alright, let's go" Harry said leading the way towards the library.

Harry pushed open the doors when they got there, and him and Ron approached the front desk.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, what a pleasant surprise! What can I help you with?" Madame Pince asked smiling.

"Well, I'm sure you've heard about what has happened to Hermione.." Harry started.

"Oh dear, I have. Poor girl" Madam Pince cooed.

"Anyways, we were wondering if you had a book on the love potion that she is under?" Ron asked.

"Let me just check the system and see.. Ah yes. We do, but it's in the restricted section, so you must have permission from your potions professor to be able to access it, for safety reasons of course, which I am sure you can understand" she said.

"You've got to be kidding me.." Ron said slowly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, I understand that you are trying to help out your friend, but as you can see from Miss Grangers circumstance, we have reasons for keeping those books locked away. We don't need them getting into the wrong hands"

"Thank you for the help, we will make sure to come back with permission. What was the name of the book?" Harry asked kindly.

"I'm glad you understand Mr. Potter. And it's called _An Advanced Look Into The Potion Making World_"

"Thanks" Harry said thanking her, as he walked away.

"What the hell Harry! Why would you just walk away! I was going to yell at her until she gave us the damn book!" Ron exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we're getting that book" Harry stated confidently.

"And how exactly are we going to do that? Snape is never going to give us permission to access that book" Ron stated.

"I think it's time we pulled out my dads invisibility cloak again" Harry said, his green eyes sparkling.

**A/N: Please R&R loves! I'm going away to Kentucky as of tomorrow for a bit, so I decided to update before I go away. I more than likely won't have any time to work on the next chapter while away. So it might be a little bit before I update again. I am apologize to you all!, but I am going to meet some family for the first time.**

**Anyways, I love all of my devoted readers, your reviews have been fantastic and highly appreciated, and I hope your reviews continue to pour in! **

**Jessica, ox.**


End file.
